Crawling Back to You
by Purp1eLady
Summary: "Jade, I know I used to be a manwh**e and I used to not give a sh*t about anyone or anything except my mom, but then you came and I didn't see that way anymore. You made me care for things I used to think were irrelevant in life. You changed me, for the better." Paul/OC
1. Never Going to Leave Me

**Summary: "I didn't know I could ever love someone so much until him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Jade**

**Paul POV**

I pulled up in front of Jade's house, and she ran out with her backpack and her soccer bag. She hopped in putting her stuff in the back of my truck and she leaned over and kissed me. I smiled, and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Jade said, and buckled herself in. I grabbed her hand and I started driving to school.

"Coach is making us stay a little later than usual for practice," I told Jade as I drove. Jade just nodded and said, "I'll just sit in the bleachers with Kim."

Kim Connoweller **(I hope I spelled that right. If not I'm sorry) **was Jade's best friend.

"I love you," Jade said randomly. I smiled turning to look at her and said, "Love you too."

Jade smiled and I turned back to the road.

I soon pulled into the school, and I parked next to someone's truck. I turned the car off and I got out with Jade.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I got out of Paul's truck, and when I came around the truck Paul was holding my soccer bag and backpack smiling at me. I smiled and slid on my backpack, and held my soccer bag. Paul was holding his football bag and his own backpack. He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers as we walked.

There were whispers as we walked down the hallway, as usual. Everyone wondered when Paul and I were gonna break up. Paul wasn't the, 'Stay with one girl for too long,' type of guy. But Paul has reassured me numerous times, and let me know in certain… ways that he wasn't ever gonna leave me.

Paul kissed me as a goodbye since he was a senior and I was a junior we had different classes. I headed to my locker and Kim Connoweller, my best friend since the 4th grade, stood beside it going through her locker.

"Hey Kim," I said smiling.

"Hey, have a good 'ride' with Paul?" Kim asked me smirking. Kim was shy around people she wasn't familiar with, but with me she was the bitch that I grew to love.

"Oh shut up," I laughed shoving her a little. Kim just grinned at me and said, "What?"

I shook my head and opened my locker, shoving my soccer bag in. I grabbed my textbooks and slid them in my backpack, saying, "Well, I heard from Paul that Jared is coming back to school tomorrow…"

Kim turned bright red and shoved her head in her locker. Kim has had a crush on Jared for as long as I can remember.

The bell rang, and I pulled Kim out of her locker and pulled her along behind me and said, "Come on Kimmy."

Kim scowled and we walked to 1st period.

* * *

I sat in biology class next to Kim and suddenly she said, "Look who's here."

I looked up to see Paul walk in the classroom. I smiled a small smile, and looked back down at my paper.

"Oh you are so gonna get some teasing after this," Kim whispered in my ear.

"You wouldn't," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh definitely," Kim said back smirking. I blushed and looked down again, and then face-palmed- I was just giving her more to tease me about.

I looked up at the teacher who was talking with Paul and some other guy. Paul had seen me and he winked at me. I smiled and continued on with my worksheet.

"He's staring at you," Kim whispered to me in a sing-song voice.

I turned and glared at her, and Kim burst out laughing, and the teacher said, "Ms. Connoweller would you like to share why you laughed to the class?"

I had a hand over my mouth as I looked at Kim who said in a small voice, "No Ma'am."

"Get back to work," The teacher said, and when she looked away Kim and I giggled.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria with Kim and Julie, a girl on my soccer team, and we all headed to the lunch line. I grabbed an apple and water and Julie and Kim grabbed their food. We went and sat at our usual table.

"Why don't you ever sit with Paul?" Julie asked me as we sat down. I shrugged and glanced at the table with all the 'populars' and said, "Never really thought about it."

"Yeah right," Kim said, "You and I talked on the phone for an hour and a half because when you and Paul started dating you didn't know if you should or not."

I blushed and said, "Alright, fine. I don't think I would fit in."

Julie and Kim shared a look and said together, "You would fit in perfectly."

"Why's that?" I asked as I took a chunk out of my apple.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kim said and did a face-palm.

"You're captain of the Soccer team that hasn't been beaten for the State Championship in three years. Ever since you started coming here." Julie explained.

"Whate-"

"-Hello ladies," Quil said as he sat next to me. I sighed. Jacob, my younger brother, came and sat on the other side of Julie and Embry sat beside Kim.

"Why do you three love to annoy us?" I asked.

"Because I'm your brother, and they're my friends. We're supposed to annoy you," Jake said. I rolled my eyes and Kim said, "Uh, Jade…"

"Yeah?"

"Paul is looking over here."

"And?"

"He doesn't look that happy," Julie said.

I turned and looked at Paul to find him glaring at Quil. I smiled at Paul to reassure him I was still his. He visibly relaxed and winked at me. I blushed and turned back around.

"Quil, I think Jade just saved your ass from a beating from the football team," Embry said.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked.

"Paul is very…."

"Territorial," Kim suggested to Julie.

"Nice one," Julie said.

"Thank you."

"Paul is very territorial with Jade," Julie said.

"What does that mean?" Quil asked.

"It means he's clingy," I said, "He doesn't like any guy to even show they like me because he doesn't want to lose me."

Kim and Julie nodded. I drank some of my water and the bell rang signaling to the Freshmen they needed to get to class.

"See ya at home," Jake said standing up.

"See ya," I said, as Quil, Jake, and Embry got up. I internally groaned as I saw Terra, the school bitch (she was the slut too) start heading over to Paul.

"You think I'm gonna have to beat her up?" I asked to Julie and Kim.

"I think so-"

"-No, that would just make her do it more," Julie said interrupting Kim.

"I wanna beat her up though," I whined.

"No," Julie said sternly and Kim looked back and forth in-between the two of us. I sighed and turned and looked over at Paul who was looking at me and his eyes screamed help.

"I'll be back," I said to Kim and Julie standing up.

"Did she not hear what I just said?!" Julie questioned.

"Oh, she heard you. She just chose to ignore you," Kim said.

I passed Terra who was walking slow (weird much) and I headed over to Paul. Thank goodness it was just the cheerleaders and the football team. I can deal with them.

Paul opened his arms, and I sat on his lap saying, "Hey babe."

He buried his head in my hair and kissed my neck. Terra had seen me and walked faster.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Connor, one of the football players, said grinning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Black?!" Terra asked me angrily.

I pretended to think about it and then said, "Sitting with my boyfriend. What are you doing?"

"This is my area. You stay with your little losers over at your table, and I'll go everywhere else," Terra said glaring at me, hands on her hips. I took a deep breath calming my temper- momentarily- and said, "I didn't know you were territorial. Do you pee everywhere like a dog does too?"

The whole football team burst out laughing, and the cheerleaders were trying to contain their laughs but failing miserably. Terra huffed and walked away, and I shrugged wrapping my arms around Paul's neck, completely content at the moment.

Then the bell rang.

I sighed and Paul leaned forwards and kissed me.

* * *

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)  
**


	2. You Looked Hot as a Redhead

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- You Looked Hot as a Redhead**

**Jade POV**

I was talking to Kim as we walked down the hall of the school and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I leaned into Paul as we walked, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Please," Kim begged me. I sighed and said, "No."

"It's just one night!" Kim pleaded.

She finally had a date with Jared (to be honest, I never thought that would happen) and she wanted me to babysit her four year old twin brothers. They boys were just… they dyed my hair bright red when I fell asleep at Kim's house once. I had to keep it for a while since it was permanent but I had never felt so mad at four year olds before.

I groaned and said, "Fine. Paul will come too."

"Say what?" Paul asked me. We were at the locker's and he was leaning against the wall watching me as I put my stuff in before he drove me home.

"Kim has a date and she needs someone to babysit her little brothers," I said, "They're the ones who turned my hair red."

Paul smirked, "I liked you as a redhead. It was hot."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly and he grinned at me. Kim smiled at us and said, "So you'll do it?"

"Yes Kim," I said with a nod. She squealed and hugged me tightly and I choked and said, "K-K-Kim… c-c-can't breathe."

She let go of me and I took a deep breath and said, "If they turn my hair red you're paying for the damages."

Kim laughed and said, "Okay, okay."

As I waved at her as we walked down the hallway, Paul kissed me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I love you," He said to me. I smiled and said, "I love you too."

He held my hand as we continued walking and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Paul didn't have football practice, I didn't have soccer practice, and I was just going to go home to my house with my boyfriend and watch a movie until I had to watch the devil twins.

As Paul and I walked outside, he pulled me into him and I laughed as he kissed my head.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Jared and Sam stood at the edge of the woods watching Paul and Jade.

"When he phases, it's gonna kill him," Jared said watching his best friend and his girlfriend, "I've never seen him act like that with a girl before. He really does love her, Sam."

"I really loved Leah. But then I imprinted. I can't make him do that to her too," Sam said as he watched the two.

Paul opened the truck door for Jade and she smiled at him and he kissed her and she smiled into it and said, "Stop it."

"Never," Paul said with a grin as he kissed her again, trapping her against the door.

"But what if he does imprint on her after he breaks up with her? She won't ever trust him again," Jared said as he turned to face Sam. Sam sighed and said, "He'll have to deal with that when and if it happens."

* * *

**Jade POV**

I ran my hand through Paul's hair as we were at Kim's house. The twins were asleep with the help of Paul (I love him so much.) We were currently watching the A-Team. Kim was supposed to get home in about twenty minutes so I was enjoying my time with Paul before I had to go home.

The movie was about half way through when Kim came in the front door, Jared in tow. I immediately knew this was going to get bad. Jared had stopped hanging out with Paul, dropped off the football team, and then started following Sam around like a lost puppy. He and Paul didn't get along now. At all.

"Thank you for doing this," Kim whispered in my ear as she hugged me. I smiled and said, "No problem. I don't have red hair this time, so no damage done. Except for the lamp. Paul caught thing number one before he crashed into yet, Paul fell into it."

"Better me than him," Paul said as he walked up behind me.

"Thank you too, Paul," Kim said with a small. Paul smirked and said, "No problem, Kimmy."

Kim glared at him and I hit him softly saying, "Behave."

Jared just stood there, watching the interaction. Though as Paul and I walked by him to get out the door he gave us this… look. Paul pulled me into him tightly as he glared at Jared and started to shake slightly. I placed a hand on Paul's back and he calmed down immediately.

**3****rd**** POV**

Later that night, Paul was rolling around in his bed, burning up. He was sweating, and he was having a hard time breathing. Everything was angering him. Though when he looked up at the picture of Jade and himself, he calmed down immediately, smiling at the memory.

* * *

**AN: It's kinda short, I'm sorry.**

**Before I forget, I have two videos made on this fanfic are on my profile, and all the outfits are also there.**

**********Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	3. Sam, He's Phasing

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Sam, He's Phasing  
**

**Jade POV**

I practically ran to the nurse's office as Paul had gotten in another fight. That had been the third… in the last hour.

I pushed open the door and Paul had a pissed look on his face as he looked at his bloodied hand, but as he saw me, he immediately brightened up. I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders since he was sitting and the nurse walked in at that time. She smiled at me and said, "Jade, why don't you take Paul on home? His hand is banged up pretty badly."

I nodded and said, "But what about class?"

"I'll take care of it. Now go on, shoo."

I pulled Paul behind me as we walked out of the school and I grabbed his keys out of his back pocket. I tossed my bags in the back and he tossed his backpack in there too as I got in the driver's seat. He got in the passenger's seat and I drove out of the school parking lot.

"I know you're upset-"

"-Actually I'm not," I said cutting Paul off, "I'm worried."

"About what?" He asked looking over at me. I scoffed and said, "Really? You haven't gotten in this many fights since… freshman year."

Paul smirked and said, "You knew how many fights I got in, in my freshman year?"

"Not the point," I scolded, "I'm really worried."

"You sound like my mom," Paul said with a sigh. I gave him a look and he said, "Sorry."

"I'm serious though," I said. Paul smiled at me and said, "Relax, Jade. I'll be fine. Everything's just pissing me off today."

"Even me?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "Everything but you."

I blushed and Paul smiled. I pulled up to his house and said, "Alright, here ya go."

"You going back to school?" He asked as he got out. I nodded and said, "Yeah. Want me to meet you here afterwards?"

"Please," Paul said, "I need help on the math homework…"

I laughed and said, "Alright. Love you."

"Love you too," Paul said as he shut the door. He grabbed his bag and I pulled out of the parking lot as he waved at me. I blew him a kiss before I drove off.

Little did I know that was the last kiss I would give him for a while.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"I'll see you later," Jade told Kim as she got in Paul's truck. Kim waved at her as she pulled out and she sighed to herself as she saw her best friend drive away. Kim quietly said, "Be careful, Jade."

Jade was at a stoplight when she saw Jacob, Quil, and Embry walking. She rolled down the window and said, "Get in!"

Jacob quickly hopped in the front, Embry and Quil did the same but getting in the back. Jacob looked at Jade as she drove and said, "We heard about Paul…"

Jade sighed and said, "Yeah. Everyone has."

"You drive him home?" Embry asked, concerned. Jade nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm heading over there, but I'll drop you all off at the house."

"But that's another twenty minutes till you get to see your boy toy," Quil said. Jade glared at him through the rearview mirror. Quil raised his hands in surrender and Jade said, "He can wait twenty more minutes."

Little did Jade know that Paul was waiting on her. He sat on his couch watching mindless TV, waiting for his girlfriend to show up. The more that the minutes passed, the more he got worried.

"Paul, relax. She'll be here in a few," Sarah, Paul's mom, told him. He sighed and took a deep breath. Then the doorbell rang. Paul shot up from his seat and ran to the door, only realizing after he had opened the door that Jade had a key, so she would've just walked in.

"Sam," Paul said with clenched teeth as he looked at the man. Sam nodded at him with a smile and said, "Paul."

* * *

**Jade POV**

I pulled into Paul's driveway and saw one thing I thought I'd never see. Jared and Paul yelling at each other on Paul's porch. Sam was at the bottom of the stairs saying something, but stopped when he saw me. I got out and said, "Hey, Sam."

He smiled at me and said, "Hey, Jade."

Paul apparently didn't like that Sam and I were talking as he immediately started shaking very hard. Sam saw this and said, "Jade, can you possibly leave?"

I looked between Paul, Sam, and Jared and said, "I think I'm good."

"Please," Jared begged. Paul shut him up by punching him. I immediately shot up the steps before Sam could stop me and as soon as Paul had touched me, he was calm. It was strange but I was quite happy it happened.

Sam and Jared looked at each other in shock and I said, "You two might want to leave."

"But-"

"-Now," I growled at them as I pushed Paul inside. Sam actually nodded, helped Jared up, and they ran into the woods.

As I shut the door to Paul's house, I slumped against it and looked at my sheepish boyfriend who was standing in front of me.

I simply said, "Let's not do that again."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Later that night, Paul had the same problem as before. Yet he couldn't calm down. His only thought going through his mind was, _I need Jade._

He grabbed his cell phone and cussed when he realized it was dead. That angered him more which ended in him throwing his cellphone across the room, making it shatter against a wall. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

Sarah had heard the noise and ran into Paul's room to see him sweating and shaking. She immediately ran to the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Sam, he's phasing."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuuun...**


	4. It's Not You, It's Me

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- It's Not You. It's me.  
**

**Jade POV**

I kicked the ball straight into the goal and Jennifer, my coach, said, "Great kick, Jade! Take five!"

I ran over to the bench and collapsed next to my bag. We'd been doing laps, kicks, blocks, and drills for the past three hours. I really wanted an ice bath right at this moment.

As I drank my water I saw Sam run in, shirtless (which made almost all of the team drool,) over to the football coach. As he stopped and talked to him, the coach nodded and his eyes widened. I stopped drinking and one thought came to mind, _does this have anything to do with Paul?_

Said boy had been of school for the past week and a half. I'd seen Sam more times that I'd like to in those days. He'd usually be staring at me which made me creeped out. Jared did the same, but I saw him more since he was now dating Kim. All his mom told me was that he was sick with the flu. It made me worried as crap, but I couldn't do anything because she insisted I stay away since she didn't want me to get sick either. No matter how much I loved Sarah, I knew when she was lying. She was lying.

Something even weirder was that Embry was growing. I mean literally growing. He was hitting puberty hard. He had grown at least seven inches and gotten super buff in the past two weeks. It was ridiculous. While walking with Jacob, Quil, and Embry home I had given them the talk on steroids. I was mainly looking at Embry as I talked, but it still counted for Quil and Jacob too. Embry then swore to me that he wasn't taking anything and that I could even look around in his house. I looked and he was right, unless he had a really good hiding spot...

* * *

I walked out of the locker room while throwing my hair up in a messy bun.

As I started walking home, I felt someone watching me. I stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything. Strange…

I continued on, and as I crossed the street I saw a flash of silver cross ahead of me, and it me jump.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I clutched my bag tightly. I took deep calming breaths, and continued on telling myself in my head, _it wasn't a bear. Bears aren't silver. Maybe it was a cheetah- cheetahs don't live in La Push nor are they silver._

I shook my head at that last one, and rounded the corner to my house. I ran up the steps and into the house yelling, "JAKE, I'M HOME!"

"Can you make us food?" Jacob asked he stuck his head out the door from the living room. I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the kitchen and said, "Uncle Charlie coming over?"

"Yep," Dad said as he rolled in. I smiled and said, "Hey Daddy."

He smiled and said, "Hey sweetheart."

Jacob then came in and said, "But Bella's not coming."

"Really?" I asked as I set my bag in a chair. Dad nodded and said, "He won't whining about it since I told him."

I smiled and said, "I was like that with Paul… mentioning him, Jake has he called?"

Jacob shook his head and said, "Sorry, Jade."

I sighed and said, "Alright, thanks."

"He'll come around," Dad said as he rolled out of the room. I sighed and said, "I hope so."

* * *

I was finishing grocery shopping when I saw Emily Young. She had been mauled by a bear and everyone had treated her differently. Sam, who was her fiancé, hated how people stared at her. We had been close until she moved in with Sam.

She saw me and said, "Jade, it's good to see you!"

"You too, Emily," I said with a smile, "How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Slowly," Emily said with a chuckle. I smiled and said, "If ever need any help just call me. Especially with the cake-"

"-I know your weakness with cake," Emily said and we both laughed. Sam then walked over and I said, "Hi, Sam."

He nodded at me and said, "Hi, Jade."

I sighed and looked at my cart and said, "I better get going. Em, call me if you ever want to hang out."

She nodded and said, "I'll be in touch."

I smiled at her and headed back to the truck.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Emily and Sam watched Jade walk away and Emily said, "She's gonna get hurt."

"I know," Sam said with a sigh, "Maybe not physically…"

"But emotionally," Emily filled in as she headed over to her car. Sam followed his fiancée with one last glance at Jade and he made a final decision, _Paul was going to see Jade today._

* * *

**Jade POV**

I had just finished putting the food in the oven when there was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped off my hands and threw off my apron and headed towards the door yelling, "Coming!"

I quickly flung my hair around, getting the flour out of it, and threw it up quickly with a clip and then walked down the hallway to the door. Jacob peeked his head out of his room as I opened it.

I was shocked to find Paul on the other side.

Jacob quickly shut his bedroom door behind him as I looked at my boyfriend. He had cut off his hair, was currently shirtless (I successfully did not drool) and had a tattoo. Personally I thought the hair looked good on him, the tattoo made him look hotter, and I definitely didn't mind the shirtlessness other than that it was freezing outside and was raining.

"Hey," Paul said as he stood in front of me. I heard a thud and looked back in the house and yelled, "Jake, you okay!?"

"I'm good!" I heard him groan. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I rubbed my arms. Paul was looking everywhere but me as he said, "I feel better now."

"Well that's good," I said. Paul looked pained as he cleared his throat and said, "We need to talk."

I knew that voice that he was using. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

He took a deep breath and said, "We can't be together anymore."

I paused and said, "W-What?"

"We can't be together anymore, Jade. It's not you-"

"-"It's me,"" I asked, "If you didn't want me around anymore you just had to say so."

"No, I love- I you around," Paul said correcting himself, "But this isn't going to work anymore. Something's… changed."

"So you suddenly get sick for two weeks, scare me shitless in the process by not telling me anything, and then suddenly you show up at my door claiming you don't want me anymore?"

Paul nodded.

Well if I had a heart left, it was gone with that nod.

"Well everyone should be ecstatic now, they have their old Paul back," I said and walked back inside. Jacob stood in the middle of the hallway and he said, "Jade…"

That was when I broke. I let out a sob that made me fall to my knees. Jacob immediately hugged me tightly and Dad came from the living room. I was hugging Jacob tightly and he was holding me to him as I cried.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I looked in the tree-line to see Jared and Sam standing there. No human eyes could see them.

"Coming!" I heard Jade yell.

The sound of footsteps getting closer, warned me of what was coming. Jade then opened the door.

I can't believe I was doing this. Jade was everything to me. I had an engagement ring picked out for when I graduated and I was going to propose. We were going to travel the world after we got married, just like she always wanted to do, and we would have a big family like she wanted. I would be happy as long as she was happy and with me.

I gulped and said, "Hey."

There then was a thud and Jade looked back in the house and yelled, "Jake, you okay!?"

"I'm good!" I heard Jacob groan. Jade then stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked as she rubbed her arms. I wanted to pull her into me and hold her so she could get warm. But I couldn't do that anymore.

I looked everywhere but her so she wouldn't understand what I was about to do as I said, "I feel better now."

"Well that's good," Jade said. I could already see her crying. I cleared my throat and said, "We need to talk."

I knew she knew something was off right then. I then did something I knew I would never forgive myself for and said, "We can't be together anymore."

Jade paused and said, "W-What?"

"We can't be together anymore, Jade. It's not you-"

"-"It's me,"" Jade asked, "If you didn't want me around anymore you just had to say so."

I could barely breathe as I said, "No, I love- I loved you around," It hurt to correct myself, "But this isn't going to work anymore. Something's… changed."

"So you suddenly get sick for two weeks, scare me shitless in the process by not telling me anything, and then suddenly you show up at my door claiming you don't want me anymore?"

I grit my teeth and nodded.

What a lie that was. I wanted her, I needed her. I loved her.

"Well everyone should be ecstatic now, they have their old Paul back," Jade said and walked back inside. I held my breath as I heard her footsteps and I heard Jacob say, "Jade…"

She let out a sob that broke my heart a million times over. I didn't care who saw me as I walked away from her house, crying my own tears.

I had Jade, and I lost her because I just had to be some stupid horse-sized wolf.

* * *

**AN: And the chapter I hate the most...**

******************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want...**


	5. Good Job, Shortcake

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Good Job, Shortcake**

**3****rd**** POV**

Things were tense between Paul and Sam. Paul snapped at Sam whenever he got the chance. He had been losing his temper a lot lately since his break up with Jade and it had been forcing the two men apart ever since. Jared often found himself in the middle.

Jade wasn't doing much better. She started seeing Paul wherever she went. She knew they were hallucinations, but it didn't help at all.

"Jade, you have to do something," Julie begged her as Jade sat on her beqd. She looked up at her friend and said, "Breathing is doing something."

"Well you still have your sarcasm, that's good," Kim said as she walked in. Kim and Julie had tried everything to get Jade out of her rut. It just wasn't working.

"Just talk to us, please," Kim begged as she sat on the end of her friend's bed. Jade zoned out and Julie snapped her fingers in front of her Captain's face.

"You want me to talk?" Jade asked. The girls nodded.

"I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone."

Jade held back the tears as she said, "I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty."

Jade started crying and Kim and Julie hugged her tightly, holding their friend together.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I was walking down the street towards the school as I saw the silver flash again. I stopped and looked around for a second. I shook my head thinking, _probably just that thing from before again._

I pulled my hood over my head as it started to rain and as I passed Kim's house, she ran out and said, "JADEY-BOO!"

I cringed and said, "What the hell? What kind of name is that?"

"The one I'm giving you because I love you," Kim said as she hugged me. I sighed and lightly hugged her back and we continued walking as Kim pulled out her umbrella and said, "It rains too much here."

I nodded and said, "I agree with you there."

"How'd you sleep?" Kim asked after a few minutes. I simply dug my hands farther into my jacket. Kim sighed and said, "Nightmares again?"

I nodded and Kim said, "It'll be okay. Julie and I are here with ice cream and the titanic whenever you need us."

That made me laugh. As we continued walking and talking about random things, Julie's car stopped next to us and said girl said, "Get in!"

I got in the passenger's seat as Kim got the backseat of Julie's 2002 white Camry.

"You know you could've called me for a ride, right?" Julie asked she continued the drive. I shrugged and said, "Didn't think about it."

"Anyways, I heard Embry got sick over the weekend," Julie said as she pulled into the school parking lot. I nodded as I got out of the car, pulling my hood over my head and said, "Yeah. He was over at the house. All the sudden he got a fever so I drove him home. Haven't heard from him since."

"Weird…" Julie said as we headed into the school.

As I put my books in my locker I heard gasps and Kim whispered to me, "Don't turn around."

I stiffly nodded knowing what she was talking about. Paul was here.

As I shut my locker, Terra came over with her "friends." I inwardly scowled and thought, _she chose the perfect day. The day when I'm not in the mood to put up with her shit._

Julie pushed through the senior girls and said, "Jade, we need you. Code nine."

I looked at her confused. What the fuck was a code nine?

She grabbed my arm and pulled me around saying, "We have approximately two seconds before she realizes there is no such thing as a code nine in soccer."

We then took off running. I then backtracked, grabbed Kim, and then ran. Terra scowled and said, "WE WILL TALK, BLACK. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." **(I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha…)**

We stopped running when Kim couldn't breathe anymore.

* * *

I was on the field and I missed the goal again when I kicked. I stopped and rubbed my hands over my face and Jennifer walked over and said, "Jade, that's seven … out of seven you've missed. Are you doing okay?"

I sighed and she said, "Anything happen between you and Paul?"

Jennifer was like my Mom since my real Mom died in the car crash that put my Dad in a wheelchair. I talked girl stuff with her since Rachel and Rebecca up and left when they turned eighteen, leaving Jacob and I behind to help Dad.

"We broke up," I said quietly as I ran a hand through my hair, "Said something changed and that it was him, not me."

A few tears slipped and wiped them away quickly. Jennifer pulled me in for a hug and said, "It'll be okay… just don't turn around."

"He's talking to the football coach isn't he?"

"Yeah."

I sighed and said, "Gotta get used to seeing him around anyways."

I turned around and looked at Julie, who was the goalie and was giving Paul death glares. She nodded at me and I kicked it in the goal and Jennifer patted me on the back and said, "Told you so."

I laughed as Julie clapped and said, "That a girl!"

Paul turned around and looked at what everything was about. I couldn't look at him so I said, "Julie, come on!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran over to me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said, "Good job, shortcake."

I looked at her and said, "What is with you, Kim, and nicknames?"

"Think of it as a compliment. I called everyone in my homeroom a pumpkin in the middle of class," Julie said with a shrug. I chuckled and said, "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Course I do. I'm your best friend," Julie said and then she said, "Race ya!"

I counted to three and we ran as fast as both of us could to the locker room.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Jared and I walked into school and I heard everyone gasp and I felt my blood boil. I took deep breaths and Jared nodded at me telling me I was doing good. It was my first day back and I was searching for one person and one person only. Jade.

She was putting books in her locker and she didn't look like the Jade I know. She was wearing all dark colors, mainly black, her hair was down and she looked like she wasn't wearing any jewelry and I know that she's off because she always wears at least one piece of jewelry.

Terra then walked over to her and blocked my view of her. Jared and I had to head towards our homeroom, so we had to turn a corner.

I was heading out to the fields because I had to talk to the coach. This is not a conversation I was going to enjoy. Reason one being I had to quit the football team, and reason two being that Jade had soccer practice today.

As I walked over to the coach, Jade was wiping her eyes. I saw balls scattered everywhere but the goal. She was missing. Jade never missed…

As I walked over there, I listened into her and her coach's conversation.

"It'll be okay… just don't turn around," Her coach said.

"He's talking to the football coach isn't he?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

Jade sighed and said, "Gotta get used to seeing him around anyways."

I quickly talked to the coach and he was upset, but I planned on him being upset. All the while I felt glares on my back.

I heard clapping and, "That a girl!"

I turned around and Jade immediately looked away and said to Julie, "Julie, come on!"

"I'm coming!" Julie yelled as she ran over to Jade. Julie wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulders and said, "Good job, shortcake."

* * *

******************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)  
**


	6. Can We Not Do That Again?

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Can we not do that again?**

**Jade POV**

I rubbed Jacob's back as he leaned his head on my shoulder. Embry still wasn't picking up his calls and it was tearing him apart.

"Come on, let's go grocery shopping. I'll let you get something that you want…" I said with a small smile. Jacob cheered up at that.

Lately he'd been getting bigger too; taller, more muscley, and it got me thinking. Sam went missing for a whole month, Jared was gone for two weeks, Paul was gone for two weeks, and Embry is going on two weeks now. They all got abnormally tall and buff before they were out though. That's when they came back with cropped hair and tattoos. It was strange…

I went and got my purse while Jacob went to tell Dad where we were going.

As I exited the house Jacob ran in front of me yelling, "COME ON! I'M HUNGRY!"

I burst out laughing and had an actual smile on my face. Jacob, my little clown; he always cheered me up.

I got in the truck as Jacob was already in. I pulled out of the driveway but as I turned I saw Sam and Paul next to each other watching the truck. I gulped and I felt someone grab my hand. I looked a Jacob who smiled at me and said, "Forget him, you're better off without him."

"That's where you're wrong little brother," I muttered as I pulled into the grocery store's parking lot.

I got out with Jacob, but as soon as I got out, I felt that someone was staring at me. I turned and saw Jared with Kim. Kim smiled at me and I waved at her a bit. Then I was pulled into the store by Jacob with him talking about pie.

* * *

I was standing in line at the deli as Jacob went to go get a pie (he gave me the puppy dog look and I couldn't tell him no.) I then heard an angry yell from outside. I leaned my head to look out the window to see Jacob and Embry having a stare down. Paul and Sam were with them of course.

Jacob and Embry were pissed.

I looked at the woman next to me and said, "Can you please watch this for me? I'll be right back."

She nodded and I practically ran outside. I got there just in time to see Jacob start shaking a little bit. I stepped between the two teenagers and pushed on Jacob's chest, pushing him backwards. Yay, I wasn't part of a sandwich anymore.

"Jade-"

"-No."

"But-"

"-Let it go."

Jacob and I were going back and forth. He wouldn't shut up, and I was very uncomfortable. I was in short range of Paul who I still held very strong feelings for. Jacob noticed my discomfort and said, "Jade, God I'm sorry."

"We're not talking about this here," I said and headed back inside. I knew Jacob shot Paul a glare and then ran after me. He wrapped an arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him and said, "Can we not do that again?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Paul POV**

"_You're stalking her,"_ Sam stated as he walked towards me in wolf form.

I snorted and said, _"Yeah right… is it that obvious?"_

"_I know you love her, Paul. It's obvious, but you have to let her go-"_

That's where I phased back quickly to not hear one of his lectures again. Sam phased back and said, "You can't keep doing this."

I slid on my shorts and walked out of the woods towards her house. Sam grabbed my arm and said, "You can't talk to her unless you've imprinted on her. Which you haven't."

"I haven't looked in her eyes, I could still imprint," I growled at him.

I had a very short temper ever since I broke up with Jade. I still used thoughts of her whenever I phased back or to calm me down.

Sam and I turned when we heard, "COME ON! I'M HUNGRY!"

Jacob was running towards Jade's truck as she was walking out of the house. She started laughing. She got in the truck and pulled out of the driveway as they turned I heard Jacob say, "Forget him, you're better off without him."

I looked down at my feet but my head went back up when Jade quietly said, "That's where you're wrong little brother."

* * *

How did this happen? One second we were practically dragging Embry away from the grocery store, the next second Jacob was arguing with Embry. To make everything worse, Jade got here just in time to see Jacob start shaking a little bit. She then stepped between the wolf and soon-to-be-wolf and pushed on Jacob's chest, pushing him backwards. Sam put an arm in front of me knowing I would pull her out of harm's way.

"Jade-"

"-No."

"But-"

"-Let it go."

Jacob looked at Jade then glance at me and said, "Jade, God I'm sorry."

I then realized- she was uncomfortable around me. She didn't know what to do. Well if it made her feel any better I wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her far away from La Push to keep her out of this.

"We're not talking about this here," Jade said and headed back inside. Jacob shot me a glare and then ran after Jade. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and I listened in as she leaned into him and said, "Can we not do that again?"

"Deal."

* * *

**AN: The tension between them though...**

**********************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	7. I Promise

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- I Promise  
**

**Jade POV**

I was having one of those days again. Where I can't get Paul out of my head.

I sat on my bed, my legs curled under me, as I stared out the window as it rained. I saw a flash of silver and then a wolf. That was a very large wolf, might I add. It looked like the size of a horse. I stood up carefully and walked over to my other window looking at it. It looked straight at me. I met its eyes and I remembered them… they looked exactly like Paul's.

I looked away immediately and shut the blinds, climbing in bed and deciding to take a nap. Maybe that would get me to stop thinking about him.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I knew I wasn't supposed to go see Jade, but technically I wasn't; my wolf was. I had stayed away from her for three days. That's good enough.

As I stood in front of her house, she noticed me.

Sam was going to kill me.

I looked at Jade and she looked at me. When her eyes met mine, my whole world shifted and the only thing that mattered was her.

I imprinted on her…

She looked at me a second longer but then looked away, shaking her head, and shutting her blinds. I looked away and felt myself grin. I had imprinted on Jade.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I was walking down the street towards my house after school when I saw Paul. I swallowed down my nervousness and kept walking. He saw me, grinned, and ran towards me.

He broke up with me, giving me a shitty reason as to why and broke my heart. Why was he acting like everything was okay between us again?

"Jade!" I looked up at him and he was actually in front of me. I stopped and said, "What Paul?"

"I need to talk to you-"

"-I have to go," I said and walked around him. He grabbed my hand and it felt like sparks all the way up my arm and I desperately wanted him closer to me. I restrained myself though, and he said, "Please."

I shook my head and said, "I don't have to listen to you anymore. Remember?"

I pulled my hand from his and started walking again. He ran in front of me and said, "I made the biggest mistake-"

"-You slept with Terra?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He actually cracked a smile but said, "No, by breaking up with you. Baby, I'm sorry. I love you so much."

He looked like he was about to cry. I shook my head and said, "No. I'm not falling for that."

"This isn't an act, Jade. Let me explain everything tomorrow night," Paul begged. I looked at him and sighed saying, "You get once chance to explain everything."

He grinned and I repeated, "One chance."

He smiled and said, "You won't regret this."

* * *

**3rd POV**

As Paul ran off into the woods, Jade looked back at him and then shook her head and said, "This is not a good idea."

Paul looked at Jade through the woods and thought, _It will be, Jade. I promise._

* * *

**AN: Short, but to the point.**

**I'm kinda offended though, you all kept saying how he wasn't going to imprint on Jade. I probably wouldn't have written this if he didn't. Sorry but I wanted a simple fanfiction. All the other ones are confusing and keep you on the edge of your seats. This story is basically fluff with the small bit of action and awkwardness inbetween *shrug*  
**

**********************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	8. Then I Love Him Too

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Then I Love Him Too**

**Jade POV**

I finished sliding on my left boot as I heard the doorbell ring. I stuck my head out of my room saying, "COME ON IN!"

I stuck my head back in my room and slid my right boot on as I heard Paul yell, "IT'S JUST ME."

I smiled at the sound of his voice, yet shook my head. We weren't back together and he had some explaining to do.

I walked out of my room and Paul turned around looking at me. We both turned and stared at each other. He was wearing a tight, short-sleeved, black shirt that you could see his abs through. He wore dark jeans and regular boots like always.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we got out of Paul's car. He held his hand out for me and I glanced at it and then slowly stuck my hand in it. He laced our fingers together as he said, "Bonfire. Your Dad's there."

I looked at Paul confused and he said, "Just relax, everything's going to be fine."

I stood closer to him and as I looked up at him he had a grin on his face. I blushed a little and smiled a small smile as we walked hand-in-hand towards the fire. When we got there, I kissed my Dad, Old Quil, and Harry on the cheek.

Paul then pulled me over to the boys and pulling me into his side he said, "Jade this is Sam and his fiancé, Emily."

I shook Sam's hand but Emily pulled me in for a hug. I smiled and hugged her hugs reminded me of Rebecca and Rachel's hugs before they left.

"Hey, Em," I said to her as I pulled away. She smiled and winked at me. Sam smiled at me as I stood right back next to Paul.

* * *

I hugged Embry tightly and he said, "I'm sorry about the Jacob thing."

"Hey, I'm used to temper tantrums. Remember, I dated him." I nodded at Paul who was talking with Jared who had just showed up with Kim at his side.

Kim then noticed me and ran over, hugging me tightly saying in my ear, "Did you and Paul get back together yet?"

I pulled back and gave her a small glare and she said, "What? You look better than you have in weeks. If he's what takes it to make you not look like… that again, then I will take the chance."

I laughed and said, "Nice to know."

Paul walked over, smiled at Kim, and then laced his fingers with mine. We went and sat on a log and I leaned my head on the palm of my hand as Dad started the legends.

* * *

As Dad finished, I was leaning on Paul. My head was on his shoulder, his arms around me with our fingers interlocked, the whole shebang.

I wrapped his arm around me tighter as a gust of wind blew past us. Kim was in-between Jared's legs and she was still shivering. It was fucking cold and I had decided to wear shorts. Stupid me.

"Will take walk with me?" Paul whispered in my ear as everyone started talking. I looked at him like, _"Are you crazy?" _But at the look he was giving me, I sighed and said, "Okay, but only if you keep me warm."

"Deal." Paul said as he stood up with me. I walked with my arms wrapped around his waist and he had me pulled into his chest with his arms around me.

* * *

We came to a small area where there was driftwood and Paul sat down and I sat next to him.

"How did that explain anything?" I asked as I watched the waves. Paul looked over at me and said, "Because. They're true."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "You gotta be more specific."

"You know how Billy- your Dad- said we were descended from wolves?" I nodded as he continued, "Well… it's true."

I looked at him, blinked, and said, "Are you trying to tell me that you're a werewolf?"

"Shape Shifter," Paul corrected, "But yes."

Pros: I had a super-hot, shape shifter, boyfriend, and I got to keep the guy I loved.

Cons: I had a super-hot, shape shifter, boyfriend that fought vampires.

The pros out-weighed the Cons by a trillion as I said, "Okay."

"Y-You're okay with this?"

I nodded and said, "But why'd you tell me **after** you broke up with me? Why didn't you tell me on the porch?"

Paul sighed and stood up and said, "I couldn't. I hadn't imprinted on you yet."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "What's imprinting?"

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"It's like when you see her, everything changes. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet, any more it's her." Paul said, moving closer to me, "Nothing else matters. You would do anything- _Be _anything. For her." **(AN: That's how Jacob describes it in the book/movie and I couldn't think of a better way so…)**

"It sounds like you know the feeling." I said after a second as I felt anguish wash over me.

"I do."

"H-Have you imprinted on somebody?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

Paul nodded.

"Oh. Well congratulations then," I said and stood up, starting to head back.

I felt Paul grab my hands and pull me into his chest and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his soft hair. As we pulled away, breathless Paul said, "Jade, I imprinted on you."

I looked up at him and said, "R-Really?"

Paul nodded and said, "I love you, Jade. You're my imprint and I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?"

He nodded and I said, "Kiss me."

"Anything for you," Paul said as he leaned down and kissed me again. He stood there like that, just kissing and making out until Paul said, "We better head back."

I nodded and as we started walking again Paul said, "Jade, will you be my girlfriend again?"

I smiled and kissed him quickly saying, "Definitely."

Paul held me in his arms as we walked and about halfway back he said, "You sure the wolf thing doesn't bother you?"

I smiled and said, "If it's a part of you then I love him too."

Paul smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

**AN: Do you guys want me to continue through the series?**

**************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	9. Crawling Back to You

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Crawling Back to You  
**

**Paul POV**

I was looking for my girlfriend. Wherever she was, I did not know.

"COME ON, MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

There she is.

I walked out onto the fields and there Jade was kicking the ball between herself and her teammates. I sat on the stands and they quickly finished.

Jade was walking over to her bag when she saw me and grinned. I smiled at her and she ran over to me. I hugged her around the waist and she said, "Don't, I smell nasty."

"I don't care," I said as I leaned down and kissed her. As she pulled away she said, "I've got to shower. I'll be back."

"Quickly," I said and she nodded and ran into the girls' locker room.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I walked out of the locker room to see Jacob toe-to-toe with Paul. Damn it.

I ran over and I stepped in-between the two and pushed Jacob away. I was actually so close between them that I was actually being pushed against Paul.

"Jake," I said as I pushed him away with one hand, "Go home."

"What?" Jacob asked me as he glared. I glared back and said, "Go home. **Now.**"

I had one hand on Paul's leg, trying to calm him down (he was so tall now that I barely came up to his shoulders.)

Jacob looked at me, sighed, and walked away. I watched him walk away sadly and said, "Poor Jacob."

"He'll be with Embry again soon, and then Quil will phase and they'll all be together again," Paul said. I nodded and said, "Yeah."

Paul took my soccer bag for me, throwing it over his shoulder, and taking my hand in his. I loved having his hand back in mine. I looked up at him and said, "I love you, Paul."

He looked down at me and stopped, and wrapped his arms around me. He then shocked me by lifting me up so I was level with his face as he said, "I love you too, Jade. So much, baby."

I kissed him quickly as he sat me down. He smiled and took my hand again as we walked towards his truck.

* * *

Paul and I were in Port Angeles. He had just taken me out for dinner and we were currently walking down the street. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and I had my fingers laced with his.

"I love you," Paul whispered to me as we walked. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as I said, "I love you too."

I smiled as I heard the being of a Daughtry song. They were my favorite band. I softly sang along to song as we walked.

_Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,_  
_And it's too late now to put out the fire,_  
_Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now,_  
_Well I'm doing alright,_  
_'Til I close my eyes_  
_And then I see your face,_  
_And it's no surprise._

_Just like that I'm crawling back to you,_  
_Just like you said I would yeah,_  
_I swallow my pride,_  
_Now I'm crawling back to you,_  
_I'm out of my head,_  
_Can't wait any longer,_  
_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,_  
_Just like that, like you said I'd do,_  
_I'm crawling back to you._

_Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel,_  
_And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging_  
_On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah,_  
_I was doin' alright, thought I could make it,_  
_Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it._

_Just like that I'm crawling back to you,_  
_Just like you said I would yeah,_  
_I swallow my pride,_  
_Now I'm crawling back to you,_  
_I'm out of my head,_  
_Can't wait any longer,_  
_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,_  
_Just like that, like you said I'd do,_  
_I'm crawling back to you._

Paul kissed me on the head and I leaned on my head as he softly said the lyrics.

_If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would.  
And I would take it all back, if only I knew that I could._

_Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground._  
_And it's too late now, to put out the fire._

_Just like that I'm crawling back to you,_  
_Just like you said I would yeah,_  
_I swallow my pride,_  
_Now I'm crawling back to you,_  
_I'm out of my head,_  
_Can't wait any longer,_  
_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,_  
_Just like that, like you said I'd do,_  
_I'm crawling back to you._

_I'm crawling back to you __[3x]_

* * *

I was walking out of the house when I saw Jacob carrying motorcycles out of a giant truck. I stopped mid-step and said, "Jake, what are you doing?"

I walked over to him and whispered, "Dad's home. He could see them."

Jacob grinned and said, "Bella, meet Jade, the best older sister in the world."

I turned and then saw the brunette girl. I immediately noticed she was from Forks. I smiled at her and said, "Hi, I'm Jade. This idiot's sister."

"Ha ha," Jacob said. I smiled at him as Bella said, "I'm Bella… how much older than Jake are you?"

I sighed and said, "I actually have no idea… kidding, kidding. I'm three years older than him. I'm nineteen."

"Really?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah."

I watched Jacob carry the bike into the shed and said, "I had to repeat Kindergarten twice."

"Why?" Bella asked confused. I sighed and said, "I punched a kid and then bit another one."

"Wow." Bella noted. I nodded and she said, "So that makes you a junior?"

I nodded again and said, "Yeah."

"She's older than her idiotic boyfriend," I rolled my eyes at Jacob's comment as he got the second motorcycle and headed towards the shed. I turned my eyes back towards Bella and she softly said, "I was too. Sort of."

"You okay?" I asked her worriedly. She shook her head yes and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I heard movement in Jacob's shed and said, "Hey, I had a bad breakup too. He was a jackass doing it too."

Bella softly smiled at me and I said, "Hey you wanna go out for coffee sometime? We can talk…"

Bella nodded and I smiled and said, "Great. Since I will be seeing you a lot, I don't really have to worry about giving you my number at this moment because at the moment I have no idea where my phone is-"

"-How about in my hand?" I heard. I turned and saw Paul walking over to me. I smiled and said, "Phone thief."

He smiled and kissed me on the head as he handed me my phone. He noticed Bella watching us, and his mood changed immensely.

"I've gotta talk with your Dad."

He then walked inside. I raised an eyebrow, but turned back to Bella.

"That your boyfriend?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah."

I quickly gave her my number and said, "Call me, text me, we'll hang out sometime alright?"

Bella nodded and Jacob poked his head out the door and said, "Your boy toy here yet, Jade?"

"Yeah, he's inside!" I told Jacob and said to Bella, "Go to my brother before he thinks I'm stealing you. I'll see you around."

"Nice meeting you," Bella said, "We'll hang out."

"Will do," I said to her as she headed into Jacob's shed.

* * *

**AN: Yes, Jade is older than Paul.**

** Paul is 18.**

**Jade is 19.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters to this story though because it includes the song that I based the fanfiction off.**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	10. You Have No Right

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- You Have No Right  
**

**Jade POV**

"You can't hang out around her!" Paul yelled.

We were alone at my house. Jacob and Bella went to go get parts and Dad was fishing with Charlie.

"You don't have a right to dictate who I hang around with and who I don't!" I yelled back. Paul didn't start to shake, but his face turned red as he said, "She hangs around vampires!"

"Hanged!" I corrected, "Even if she did, you have no right!"

"As your protector-"

"-As my boyfriend," I corrected again, "You still don't get to decide who I hang out with and who I don't. You're acting like you got your boxers in a wad and then someone shoved them up your ass!"

Paul took a deep breath and said, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"The Cullens aren't here, Paul. She's not going to get hurt." I heard. I turned and saw Dad rolling in. Paul took a deep breath as Dad rolled into the kitchen and said, "I'm sorry. I know it's not my right, but… I just don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled and said, "Paul, the only thing that would hurt me is you leaving me again."

"That's not ever going to happen again," Paul said as he hugged me tightly. I kissed his jaw as he lifted me up slightly and I hugged him back.

"I've gotta go on patrol, you'll be okay, right?" Paul asked me as Charlie walked in. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun."

Paul winked at me and then slipped out the front door.

* * *

"So what happened?" I asked as I sat across from Bella. We were at her house doing homework and such. Charlie was still at work.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked glancing up at me. I gave her a look as I set my pencil down and said, "With your ex. You need to talk."

"N-No I'm-"

I shut her up with the look I gave her. She sighed and said, "He left me in the woods saying he didn't love me anymore and he didn't want me."

"_**So you suddenly get sick for two weeks, scare me shitless in the process by not telling me anything, and then suddenly you show up at my door claiming you don't want me anymore?"**_

_**Paul nodded.**_

_**Well if I had a heart left, it was gone with that nod.**_

I cleared my throat and said, "I know the feeling. Well not the woods part, but yeah."

"He then left with all of his family," Bella said quietly. I looked at her in shock and said, "What a douchebag."

Bella chuckled and said, "I was upset at first and then I got mad for a bit and now I'm just..."

"Mourning him?" I suggested with a smile. Bella nodded and said, "Something like that."

I heard my phone beep and it was Paul.

_Won't be able to have dinner tonight, Sam's putting me on extra patrol since I've taken time off to spend with you. I'm sorry baby. Love you xx_

I sighed and looked at Bella saying, "Wanna order a pizza?"

"I thought you had a date with Paul?" She asked not looking up from her work. I sighed and said, "He bailed. Work stuff."

She nodded and said, "Sure then."

I smiled and said, "Awesome."

* * *

Jacob came in the front door practically vibrating. I gulped and quickly dialed Paul as Dad gave me a look.

I stepped into the kitchen and it rang and rang and rang, I muttered, "Come on, Paul…"

He picked up saying, "Hey babe."

"Jake's about to phase," I said as I peeked into the kitchen. He was sweating a ton.

"We'll be right there. Get you and your Dad away from him," Paul said as I heard chairs move and footsteps.

I nodded and he said, "I'll be right there."

I glanced at Jacob again and said, "Hurry."

Dad rolled into the kitchen with me and soon Paul walked through the back door with Sam and Embry. Paul went to me, hugging me and I told Sam, "He's in living room."

Sam nodded at me and then Billy and headed in there with Embry. Paul stood by the door to the living room, guarding it in case Jacob decided to come this way.

I heard Sam talking, then Embry. Then the sound of clothes ripping, a growl, and whimpers. Then a loud thud.

I heard more thuds and then Embry peeked his head in saying, "He's outside."

Paul nodded and kissed me on the head and ran outside.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I ran outside to go check on Jacob with Embry and Sam.

I phased quickly and realized that I ruined another pair of shorts. Damn it.

"_I really gotta get better at that," _I said in my head.

"_Paul?"_ Jacob asked me, freaking out a bit.

"_Yeah, it's me,"_ I told him walking towards him slowly. Sam and Embry were already phased and standing around him.

Jacob then growled and jumped on me, biting my neck. I let out a whimper and Sam pulled him off me.

I laid on the ground and stood back up and said, _"What the hell was that for?"_

He then thought of Jade and her sobbing after the breakup. I couldn't take it and phased back sitting on the ground with my head in my hands.

Embry handed me his shorts with his mouth as I heard Sam growling at Jacob. I smiled at Embry and slipped on the shorts and headed back inside. Jade was sitting at the table but stood up when she saw. She gasped and said, "What happened?"

"What?"

She pointed at my neck and I saw it was still bleeding. I didn't care as I grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. Billy rolled out of the room.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Bullshit," Jade whispered to me. I buried my head in her neck, smelling her scent and she said, "… Did you just smell me?"

"Maybe," I muttered. Jade giggled and said, "Okay then."

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night. Jacob had just came back and went to sleep. I was heading there myself (Paul was here claiming he didn't want to leave me alone and that Sam wanted someone here to watch Jacob) when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up.

"Jade, is Jacob okay?" Bella asked me. I paused, why would she want to know if he was okay?

"Um… he's got a fever," I thought up quickly. My lying sucked terribly.

"Alright, thanks," Bella said, "Will you tell him I said I'm sorry about what I said?"

So she was the one that pissed him off…

"Yeah, sure," I said trying to end the call. Paul was leaning on the doorframe watching me.

"Bella, it's late. I've gotta go," I said.

"Oh right, sorry, bye," Bella said.

"Bye," I hung up.

I walked past Paul, grabbing his arm, and pulling him behind me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, following me to my room.

* * *

**AN: You all seem to be concerned that Paul's not going to be hotheaded anymore... oh he is. Trust me. I have a chapter back when they're in school and... it's awesome. I'm so proud of it.**

**Spoiler: Paul still does phase when Bella slaps him.  
**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	11. I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- I Won't Let Anything Happen to You  
**

**Jade POV**

Bella. Hadn't. Stopped. Calling.

We finally just disconnected the phone for an hour to have some peace. But she then assaulted my phone. Thank goodness she didn't do it during school or I would get it taken away from the teachers (they still do that here…)

I was currently heading with Kim and Emily to hang out on the beach with the boys. Embry and Jacob went to Patrol while the rest of the guys and us were going to hang out. They would meet us later.

Emily, Kim, and I were walking towards the beach and I had my flip flops in my hand as I walked barefoot in the warm sand. It was a sunny day for once.

Paul turned and saw me with a grin. I ran towards him and jumped up and he caught me in his arms hugging me tightly. He was soaking wet, but I didn't care. We hadn't seen each other in two days and I missed him terribly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me and I heard Jared gag but I didn't care as I ran my fingers through Paul's hair. When we pulled away, I leaned my head on his shoulder as he walked around carrying me. He didn't mind and neither did I.

"Could you two be any nastier?" Embry asked, walking over. I dropped from Paul's waist and ran over to him, chasing him around. The guys laughed but went back to their game of football. I finally was able to get on Embry's back but I could push him to the ground. Damn it. I dropped from his back and ran over to Emily and Kim and whispered in their ears. As Embry had his back turned we all pushed him in the water.

Paul was in the water retrieving the football as I took off my dress to reveal my multi-colored bikini. I heard Embry groan and Paul and Jacob's warning growl. I looked up to see Paul's muscles flex as he tossed Sam the ball. He turned and smiled at me and I ran towards him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to kiss him because as I got to him, I slammed into him and he fell backwards- still kissing me. As we stood up Sam Jared yelled to us, "WHENEVER YOU TWO ARE DONE, WE'RE GOING CLIFF DIVING!"

Paul picked me up and I screamed a little at the surprise of it, and he started running up the hill. I laughed and by the time we made it up there, Kim and Emily had set their towels down to watch the boys jump.

I slid my dress back on (I was dry since Paul ran so fast on the way up.)

I kissed Paul and he winked at me and did a back-flip off the cliff. I smiled.

* * *

I had my head on Paul's chest as he leaned back, his elbows propping him up as he held my hand. We had just finished eating and the boys went diving again as Kim and Emily talked. Paul decided to wait thirty minutes because if he came home sick his mom would kill him, as would I. Mentioning that, Jared and Sam stayed out to not get hit by their girlfriends.

"Hey, remember that time I first talked to you?" Paul asked randomly. I paused and remembered.

"_Kim, come on," I said to her as I stood next to her locker, "I don't want to get stopped by-"_

"_-Hey, Jade," I heard. I mentally cursed _

_I turned around to see Paul Lahote. Captain of the football team, every girls' heartthrob/dream guy. Except mine. To me he was the school player who couldn't keep it in his pants._

"_Paul," I said with a nod. I turned to Kim telling her with my eyes, __**"Hurry the fuck up."**_

_She nodded and quickly shut her locker. I grabbed her arm and said, "Later, Paul."_

_We got about five steps till he said, "Jade, wait."_

_I turned muttering, "So close…"_

_Paul actually looked nervous as he said, "W-Will you go out with me?"_

_He stuttered. He fucking stuttered. Paul Lahote stuttered._

_Lahote. Fucking. Stuttered._

_THAT WAS SO ADORABLE- wait, no. Calm yourself, Jade_

_I was in shock for a second and said, "Um… no."_

_I turned and walked away, dragging Kim behind me._

I laughed and said, "You were so adorable."

Paul rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as he said, "I was so nervous. I really liked you."

I couldn't really kiss him so I kissed the closest thing possible- his arm. Paul looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I said, "Well I couldn't really kiss you-"

"-Paul, come on!" Embry yelled. Paul looked up and said, "Hold on."

I was about to move till Paul said, "Wait- you wanna jump with me?"

I looked at him like he had three heads as I said, "Hell no."

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you."

I sighed and said, "… You'll hold my hand, right?"

Paul laughed and said, "Of course, baby."

"Alright," I said standing up and wiping off my butt. He laced my fingers with his as we headed towards the edge of the cliff.

"Jade, you're gonna jump?" Jacob asked me in shock. I looked down and said, "Never mind, I changed my mind."

"Come on," Paul said as he pulled me towards him- which was closer to the edge. I whined and said, "Paul…"

"I said I'd hold your hand," Paul persisted. I groaned and said, "I hate doing this but… Paul, I'm actually scared."

"Hey, hey," Paul said as he pulled me up against him, "You really think I'd put you in position to get hurt?"

"…No," I said quietly.

"Then you know that if this was dangerous, I wouldn't let you come near the cliff, much less jump off of it," Paul said, "Trust me."

"…Alright," I said.

Instead of holding his hand, I jumped on his back clutching onto him like a lifeline. Which in fact he kind of was, but still.

Embry chuckled and Emily hit him upside the head. Sam and Jared watched amused as Jacob stood beside Embry watching with a smile.

Paul just placed his hands on the back of my thighs and jumped. I let out a blood curling scream and I felt like I was in Spy Kids for a moment as we fell- when did it stop?

Then we crashed into the water. Since I was holding onto Paul tightly, I didn't move from his back. He swam upwards and as we made the top he said, "You okay?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine."

"How'd you like it?"

"… LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Paul laughed and we jumped again and again, except I held Paul's hand this time.

* * *

**AN: Cute fluffiness and then the good chapters next *smirks evilly* hothead Paul is coming...**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	12. Oh the Things I Do For Jacob

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Oh the Things I Do For Jacob**

**Jade POV**

I was suddenly wrapped in a pair of arms as I was sitting on bar stool at Sue's Diner.

I let out a squeak but then laughed, realizing it was Seth. I hugged the fifteen year old back and he sat next to me saying, "Hey, Jade."

"Hey, kiddo," I said ruffling his hair, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Seth said, "School sucks."

"How's math?" I asked as I put down my pencil from my own homework.

"Terrible, confusing, and I'm failing," Seth said. I smiled and said, "Want some help?"

"Please," Seth begged. I smiled and we moved over to a booth and we sat and talked, ate, and studied until it was nine.

Paul came in and was looking around frantically. I had sent Seth home a few minutes earlier telling him he needed sleep.

I looked up and saw him as his eyes met mine. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly. Since I was holding my papers I was only able to hug him back with one arm. He pulled away and said, "Have you been here all day?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah otherwise than school. Why?"

"Jacob and your Dad hadn't seen you all day and I got worried," Paul said. I smiled and said, "Aw, I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me. He then took my backpack for me as we walked hand-in-hand out of the diner.

* * *

I pulled up to the house to see an orange, rusted, Chevy truck. Oh no.

I quickly hopped out realizing she had seen Jacob and got him. Not good, not good at all.

"Go home, and don't come back. Or you're gonna get hurt," I jogged over to Bella who looked like she was about to die.

I turned Bella around who looked up at me, and I wrapped my coat around her- well it was Paul's varsity Jacket, but same thing. I walked her over to my truck and got her in. I ran around to the other side, and cranked up the heat as I drove away. I saw Paul and Jacob watching as we left.

* * *

I had just finished my homework when I got a call from Bella.

"_Wanna go for a hike?"_ She asked me.

* * *

How did I end up here? Oh because I had to be the good, loyal, friend that helped one of my best friends that was hung up over her vampire ex-boyfriend and my idiotic brother that left her in the rain.

I was currently trekking through the woods, when there were vampires out. Oh the things I do for Jacob.

We finally made it through to a little clearing. I had my hands on my hips as I looked around. It was probably gorgeous when it wasn't winter because everything was dead at the moment.

Bella kind of collapsed into a ball onto the ground. I quickly jogged over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. She was practically holding herself together. She collected herself and we both stood up.

We both kind of stood there in shock, seeing a dreadlock vampire standing before us. I swallowed my fear as I stood slightly in front of Bella. I felt obligated to protect her. Not because of the vampire thing but because she looked traumatized at the moment, and she her emotions weren't guarded at the moment.

"Bella," The vampire cooed as he sped in front of his.

"Laurent," She said back in shock. She knew him?

"I didn't expect to find you here," He said. He looked me over appreciatively and I felt violated.

"I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind," Laurent said, "Weren't you sort of… a pet of theirs?"

"Yeah. You could say that," Bella said. I wasn't sure to do with myself. Should I stay put, play along… cry?"

"Do the Cullens visit often?" He asked. Bella then shockingly said, "Yeah, absolutely. All the time… I'll tell them that you stopped by."

I think she had a death wish.

"But I probably shouldn't tell… Edward cause he's pretty protective," I was looking between her and the vampire as she talked.

"But he's pretty far away, isn't he?"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He smirked at me and said, "I came as a… favor to Victoria."

Who's Victoria?

"Victoria?"

Apparently Bella knew her too.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

"Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you," Bella said.

I'd give anything to know what was going through her head right now.

"I don't think he will," Laurent said with a smirk, "After all how much could you mean to him, if he left you here unprotected?"

He sighed and said, "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you, but I can't help myself. You and your friend smell so mouth-watering."

"Please don't," Bella said as she grasped my wrist tightly, "I mean you helped us."

"No, no, no, no," He sped forwards and placed one hand on my cheek and one on Bella's as he said, "Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness."

I wasn't particularly afraid. I was trying to remember who was on patrol at the moment. I hope its Paul.

"Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I'll make it quick. I promise," Laurent said, "You will feel nothing."

Bella literally sunk her nails into my arm as Laurent stepped back and as he was about to strike us he stopped and said, "I don't believe it."

Sam stepped out of the woods growling and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Paul stepped out behind him and stepped in front of me with a growl. He was so close to me, I could feel his fur.

Sam let out a growl and Laurent ran. Sam followed him and Paul quickly after him. Then the rest of the boys.

I gasped as Sam got hit back. I then grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her behind me as we ran.

* * *

"Dad! We saw them," Bella said as we walked into her kitchen. I stepped next to Harry as Bella talked to her Dad.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked looking between me and Bella.

"In the woods. They are not bears," Bella said. I shared a look with Harry telling him, _"Yeah, it was the guys."_

"What do you mean "in the woods?" Bell, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?" Charlie asked.

"They're wolves. I mean, they're like **huge **wolves," Bella explained. Harry joined in the conversation saying, "You sure about that, Bella?"

"Yeah! Jade and I just saw them. They were after… something," Bella explained.

"Wolves?" Charlie questioned. Bella nodded.

"Alright, well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll just…" Harry left the room and I followed him. He looked at me as we got outside and I said, "It was the guys."

"They after one?" Harry asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah."

As he got in his truck and was getting ready to leave he said, "Call Paul. He's probably worrying about you."

I nodded and said, "I was gonna head over to Sam and Emily's."

"Alright," Harry said, "See you soon, Jade."

"Bye, Harry," I said to him with a smile and wave.

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bella asked me as I headed back inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.

"You made me look crazy," Bella said, "You didn't say anything."

"Because I didn't see a wolf Bella, I saw a bear," I said turning around.

"One stepped in front of you, you relaxed when the giant black one walked in the clearing," Bella persisted, "You know what they are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I headed out. Bella grabbed my arm and said, "Don't leave me like hanging."

"Then stop acting like you're crazy. I didn't see wolves. I saw bears," I said as I got in my truck.

I shut the door and drove away, heading towards Sam and Emily's.

* * *

I walked through the door to see the guys not back yet.

I scared Emily though.

"Jade," Emily said with a small laugh, "You scared me."

"Sorry," I said. She handed me a muffin as I hugged her softly.

I sat on the counter as she stirred more muffin batter and said, "So what brings you here?"

"Well-"

"-JADE!" I heard. I hopped off the counter and Paul ran in and picked me up, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck saying, "I'm fine."

"You scared the hell out of me," He whispered into my hair as he held me.

"I'm fine," I said looking at him, "All he did was- never mind."

Paul's eyes darkened as he said, "What did he do?"

"He just touched me-"

"-Where?"

I sighed and said, "Does it really matter? I'm okay-"

"-Tell me."

I sighed and said, "My cheek."

He then placed a giant kiss on my cheek and he then wrapped his arms around me as the guys walked in.

"You guys are slow," Paul commented as he ate the rest of my muffin.

"Shut up," Embry said. Sam looked at me and said, "You alright?"

"As I told Paul- I'm fine," I said.

Emily looked between us all and said, "Okay, what's going on? What am I missing?"

"Jade was in the woods with Leech Lover when a leech came," Jared informed Emily as he ate a muffin. Emily gasped and said, "What?"

"We got there just in time," Paul growled as he pulled me closer. I comfortingly wrapped my arms around his waist and Sam said, "The leech is dead, and the girls are fine."

"Even though there's going to be a search party out all day tomorrow for five giant wolves," Harry said walking in. The boys stood up- Paul didn't move, but I think Harry understood as he nodded at me.

"Bella Swan told Charlie about what she saw," Harry informed. The guys looked at me and said, "What did you say?"

"I said I saw a ton of bears and when Charlie calls later I'll tell him that Bella's emotions took control over her and she freaked out causing her to "see wolves.""

"You're getting better at lying," Jacob noted.

"Nice," Jared said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Paul's chest as the guys continued talking.

* * *

**AN: And my favorite scene from New Moon is in the next chapter *smirks evilly* **

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	13. They're Not Monsters, They're People

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- They're Not Monsters, They're People  
**

**Jade POV**

I groaned as I heard knocking. Who in the world, was at the door?

I rolled over pulling my covers over my head and was about to fall back asleep until I heard, "Bella!"

Fuck.

I rolled out of bed straight onto the floor with a thud. I quickly threw on my converse and grabbed Paul's sweatshirt that went down to my thighs. I ran a brush through my hair as I ran out my bedroom door to see Bella walk outside to talk to the guys- probably yell, but same thing.

I quickly followed her throwing Dad a small smile.

I was freezing. I was in my shorts that I wore to bed, the jacket, and my converse. Why did she have to come in the morning? Why not in the afternoon? I was too busy in my mind rant to see her shove Sam.

I snapped out of it, and heard Paul say, "What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

God, he was question-y this morning.

I stopped beside Bella and watched the interaction between her and Paul.

"Both of you, calm down," Sam ordered.

"Nothing," Bella said, ignoring Sam, "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you."

I raised my eyebrow as Paul and Jared laughed and I said to Bella, "Where'd you get that from?"

Apparently Paul laughing pissed her off because she slapped him. I quickly stood behind Embry and Sam knowing what was about to happen.

"Too late now," Jared said with a chuckle. Bella looked at me and I peeked over Embry's shoulder and he pushed me back down saying, "Stay there."

"Paul, calm down, now!" Sam ordered. He and Embry kept me behind them as I heard a growl and clothes ripping.

Then a loud thud. Wolf-Paul was out.

Then Embry and Sam let me by to try and calm down my pissed off boyfriend.

Paul saw me and whined. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his head and he pushed his head in my stomach and I scratched behind his ears. The guys chuckled and Paul growled at them.

I smiled and then I heard, "BELLA!"

So close, yet so far.

I turned in time to see Jacob phase, jumping over Bella who was on the ground, stunned. Paul pushed me behind him with a loud growl in Jacob's direction.

Sam pulled me away from Paul as he advanced towards Jacob. I buried my head in his shoulder, not being able to watch my two favorite people in the world fight.

I heard snarling, and then a loud whimper which just activated the tear ducts. I was passed to another person, but I couldn't tell who it was as I was trying not to cry (which was failing but you know how that works…)

I turned my head to see Paul and Jacob break Dad's fishing boat and roll into the woods.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place. Take Jade too, she'll need her," Sam ordered and I hopped on Jared's back. He chuckled as he carried me and Embry said, "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."

* * *

**Paul POV**

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

"Both of you, calm down," Sam ordered.

"Nothing," Leech Lover said, ignoring Sam, "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you."

I laughed and I heard Jade say to Bella, "Where'd you get that from?"

Leech Lover then slapped me. I took deep breaths trying to calm my temper, but my wolf kept thinking about how much he wanted to hurt her.

_Think about Jade, _I growled at him in my head.

_**She could hurt Jade, **_He growled back.

_She's a human who has nothing against us. Relax! _I growled.

He didn't like that and I heard Sam order, "Paul, calm down, now!"

My wolf definitely didn't like that and I phased. I saw Jade and he relaxed immediately. I smiled at Jade in my head, and I whined knowing I probably scared her.

Jade didn't care though as she wrapped her arms around my neck and then kissed my head. I pushed my head in her stomach, and she scratched behind my ears. She was doing a good job on calming me down. The guys chuckled though, and I growled at them. Jade smiled and then I heard, "BELLA!"

I looked up and saw Jacob phase, jumping over Leech Lover who was on the ground, scared.

I pushed Jade behind me with a loud growl in Jacob's direction.

"_**Stay away from Bella!" **_Jacob yelled at me through the mind link. I growled at him and said, "_**Like I would hurt your "precious Bella," it meant to scare her, you moron."**_

"_**Well you also scared Jade in the process so, bravo," **_Jacob growled. I walked towards him and said, _**"No, you scared your sister. She was just fine a few minutes ago."**_

I showed him Jade and I a few minutes ago, and he attacked. I growled and we snapped at each other and he said, _**"Stay away from my sister!"**_

"_**No can do,"**_ I growled at him, _**"I love her."**_

"_**Yeah, you really love her!"**_ Jacob snarled as he bit me and I whimpered as he showed Jade after the breakup again. I snarled and kicked him off of me and yelled, _**"It killed me to breakup with her, but I did that to protect her!"**_

"_**Then why did you get back together with her!?"**_ Jacob snarled and we crashed into the boat.

"_**BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON HER!"**_ I snarled as I bit him.

Jacob stopped fighting me with a growl and said, _**"Why didn't I know this earlier?"**_

"_**Because I didn't want to tell you yet,"**_ I snarled, "_**I thought it'd be more appropriate after you stopped thinking about… Swan."**_

"_**Bella has nothing to do with this,"**_ Jacob growled. I snarled back and said, _**"You only thought about her, and when you tried to get a bite at me, you showed Jade crying! That's all you ever did. Hurt me, when I had no choice to breakup with her because I turned into this!"**_

"_**Paul I-"**_

"_**-Forget it,"**_ I growled and ran to Emily's.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I couldn't stand to be with Bella at the moment so I sat in the back of the truck with Jared who sat next to me.

We pulled up to Emily's house, and I hopped out of the back with Jared's help. I quickly walked inside and I heard Jared say, "They really need to learn not to fight when Jade's around."

Emily turned and saw my red eyes. She quickly hugged me and said, "Paul and Jacob?"

I nodded and she handed me a wet washcloth to wipe off my face with.

"Why can't they get along?" I asked her.

"Because they both care about you," Emily said, "Jacob saw how you were after your breakup with Paul, and it probably tore him up seeing his sister like that. He's just protective."

"Too protective," Jared said, walking in, "How you holding up?"

I shrugged and said, "I just want a hug."

Jared softly hugged me and I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

He winked at me and then grabbed a muffin, sitting down at the table, across from me.

As Embry walked in, Emily said, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Like you have to ask, Em," I said with a small chuckle.

"Who's this?" Emily asked, turning around and noticing Bella.

"Bella Swan; who else?" Jared said.

"Hmm," Emily said, "So, you're the vampire girl."

"So, you're the wolf girl," Bella said walking in. I picked at my muffin and Embry looked at it hungrily as Emily hit him upside the head before he ate more. I handed him mine and he shoved it all in his mouth, giving me a grateful smile.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily scolded, "And ladies first. Muffin?"

"Sure. Thanks." Bella said. Emily gave me a disapproving look when she realized I gave my muffin to Embry. I shrugged and said, "I'm not hungry, Em."

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily muttered. Apparently Bella heard her as she said, "He didn't say anything to me."

"That's a wolf thing," Embry said, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. And check it out. We can hear each other's thoughts."

I rolled my eyes at Embry as he bragged, and put my head in my hands.

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires," Jared scolded. I couldn't sit still any longer and got up and started to help Emily cook.

"You can't really run with vampires," Bella started. I could hear the pun coming as Emily giggled.

"Cause they're fast." Told you.

"Yeah? Well we're faster," Jared gloated.

"When did they get so cocky?" I whispered to Emily. She shrugged and said, "Somewhere in-between the overeating and the wolf thing."

I nodded and said, "Right."

"Freaked out yet?" Jared asked Bella. Bella shook her head and said, "You're not the first monsters I've met."

I grit my teeth at that and started mixing furiously as I thought, _they're not fucking monsters, they're people… who happen to have fur… but still people! Unlike those dead little-_

"-Jade, I think you're going to break the spoon," I looked up at the sound of the voice to see it was Sam.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and said, "When did you get here?"

"Lost in Jade world?" Jared smirked. I responded by throwing the spoon at him, and it landed in his hair and stuck, thanks to the muffin mix.

"Whoops, my hand slipped," I said with a smirk. Jared sighed and headed to the bathroom to wash out his hair.

I smiled as Embry said, "He now owes me five bucks."

"What for?" Emily asked, just as confused as me.

"I said that Jade would throw something at him within the week. I was right," Embry smirked. I shook my head and said, "Boys."

I heard someone shove another person and I looked at the door and Paul walked through. He headed straight for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my face, kissing my head and then my lips.

I looked up at him and said, "You hurt?"

"Just a scratch," Paul said as he kissed me again. He pulled me over to a chair and he sat down across from Jared who was handing Embry ten bucks. Paul pulled me into his lap, and I had an arm around his neck and he had an arm wrapped around my waist.

* * *

******************************AN: And hothead Paul has entered the building.**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	14. That is Not What Happened

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- That is Not What Happened**

**Jade POV**

Over the next couple weeks, Bella was at the pack house and around Jacob more than I would've liked. I admit, sharing my boys with Bella was not sitting well with Emily nor myself. Kim didn't even know Bella was around, so she had no reason to be upset, but since I was around Emily's a lot because Jacob and Paul phased, I had to see Bella. A lot.

It occurred to me that Bella was toying with Jacob, not realizing it (and if she knew she was, I was going to hit her so hard-)

"-What are you thinking about? You're about to break the spoon. And it's metal," Emily exclaimed. I let off the spoon and I glanced over at Bella who was sitting on the couch in the living room, doing nothing. Like always.

I leaned on the counter whispering to Emily, "I know I'm the "nice person" but is it just me or does it feel like she's…"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, confused. I sighed and said, "She doesn't do anything. All she does is sit and stare at the door, waiting for Jake. Then when he comes back, she pounces on him like their fucking dating and-"

"-You're upset that Bella is using your brother," Emily stated. I sighed and said, "Is it that obvious? Paul still doesn't like her avoids her like the plague, which I'm very happy about."

Emily put a comforting hand on my arm and said, "I feel the same way. Sam barely looks at her unless it's for pack stuff and it makes me smile. But the way she hangs onto Jacob is a little…"

"-Unhealthy, mean, rude, heartbreaking- she's gonna kill him when the leech comes back."

Emily looked at me in shock and said, "Okay, you are spending the day away from the boys. You're starting to sound like them. You just growled and said leech."

I sighed and said, "I can't help it. I was fine with her hanging out with Jake before, but knowing this is how she is without him around- it sickens me. She just waits for him. It's like she's stalking him and…"

I sighed and put my head in my hands saying, "I'm leaving. I need to leave. Like now. Forgive me?"

Emily smiled and said, "Of course. I'll call you later."

"Thanks Em," I said hugging her. I grabbed my keys and was headed out the door until Bella rushed by me. I didn't see Jake here, what was she doing?

I narrowed my eyes and put my bag back down, tossing my keys on the couch saying, "I'll stay with you."

Emily looked at me confused and I said, "She's in my car."

Emily's eyes widened as I took deep breaths and said, "When are the boys coming back?"

"In about twenty minutes," Emily said. I sighed and said, "I can wait twenty minutes."

I went back to mixing and Emily and were back in our comfortable silence as we had the radio on now (we couldn't have it on when Bella was here, the ungrateful little-)

"-Jade, what are you doing? I thought we were leaving?" The little devil said. I looked up and said, "Actually I was leaving until you pushed me out of the way and got into my car."

Bella shook her head and said, "You asked me if I wanted a ride home…"

"No I didn't," I said putting my hands on the counter. Bella scoffed and said, "I think you're losing it a bit, Jade."

Emily could tell I was about to snap at her so she said to Bella, "Sweetie, Jade didn't say anything to you as she was walking. I saw you push her out of the way as she was leaving, and I know you got in her car as I heard a door slam. Jade didn't say anything to you-"

"-What would you know? You have that stupid music on," Bella said.

I narrowed my eyes and walked towards her saying, "Alright, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but you better say you're sorry to Emily. She's been nothing but nice to you ever since you set foot in here, uninvited-"

"-Jacob told me I could stay-"

"-This isn't Jacob's house, is it? Yes, it is the pack house, yes he comes here a lot, but he didn't have the right. He still should've asked Emily. I'll talk to him about that later, but don't change the subject."

Bella grit her teeth and started to scowl. I raised an eyebrow and I said, "All you've done since you've gotten here is sit on that couch and wait for Jake to show up. You don't ask if you can do anything or help out when Emily and I are busting our asses trying to cook all day. All you do is stare into nothing. Yeah your boyfriend broke your heart, yeah, you loved him. But now he's gone and you need to be like every single other girl on the planet after two or three weeks of the breakup, or in your case, however many months, pick yourself up, put on your big girl pants, and act like it doesn't hurt anymore. Shutting down, screaming in your sleep, hallucinating, and all that other shit that you've been doing because of a guy who's dead and left you, is so fucking stupid.

Now I realize that you did start to pick yourself up and put yourself back together. I don't mind that you're using my brother as that friend to help you along. And I also I don't mind that you "like" my brother so much, but it's kind of disturbing how much you hang onto him and rely on him. You need to get over it, Bella. He's gone. He's not coming back. If he was, he would've already done it."

Bella was glaring at me and her fists were clenched tightly. I didn't really give a shit about how much she hated me at the moment, I got what I felt off of my chest, and I felt so much better now.

I turned around and started walking back over to Emily when Bella grabbed my arm tightly saying, "You're so stupid to think you know anything, you're dumb, you're ugly, and you're a whore-"

"-Oh, didn't know we were twins," I smirked. Bella growled and said, "Ed- he loves me. You shut down when Paul broke up with you, you shouldn't be-"

"-Wrong. Paul came back because he loved me, not like your _**precious Edward**_," I snarled. I ripped my arm from her grip and I wasn't shocked when she tried to hit me. I simply grabbed her small wrist and said, "I also forgot the "not eating" part to my list of many things that are stupid when _**Edward**_ left you."

Bella tried hitting me with the other arm, and I caught it too and simply pushed her to the ground saying, "Don't try and hit me, it won't come out good for you because you have no muscles from sitting on the couch and doing nothing. All day."

I started walking back to Emily and said, "And you still owe Emily an apology."

Bella simply glared at me and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and Emily hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and she said, "You are my hero."

I laughed and said, "Thanks, I guess. I feel so much better now."

"After that, you think you would. You verbally beat her ass," Jared said as he walked in the room.

"Did all the guys hear that?" I asked as I stared at the shirtless boy who was stuffing his face with muffins.

"No, just Paul and I," Jared said, "He started laughing really hard, so he's still outside."

I laughed and said, "Sounds like him."

"But seriously, is that all she does? Sit here every day and stare at nothing, waiting for Jake to get back?" Jared asked, shocked. Emily and I nodded and said simultaneously, "Yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her off sooner," Paul said with a grin as he walked in. I shook my head and said, "Trust me, it was harder than it looks."

"I bet," Paul said as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I smiled and laid my head on his arm.

Soon Sam, Embry, and Jacob walked through the door.

Jacob came over and hugged me, and I smiled as I hugged my younger brother. He didn't even ask about Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked, sitting down at the table.

Damn it, I jinxed it.

Said girl the ran out of the bathroom and threw her arms around Jacob dramatically saying, "Jacob, Jade has lost it. She attacked me."

Paul and I thought the same exact thing.

"That is not what fucking happened."

* * *

******************************AN: Well, there is no more Jade and Bella friendship, more like Jade and Bella rivalry.  
**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	15. I Don't Want to Leave This Town

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- I Don't Want to Leave This Town**

***Previously***

"_Where's Bella?" Jacob asked, sitting down at the table._

_Damn it, I jinxed it._

_Said girl the ran out of the bathroom and threw her arms around Jacob dramatically saying, "Jacob, Jade has lost it. She attacked me."_

_Paul and I thought the same exact thing._

"_That is not what fucking happened."_

***Now***

Paul held his hand out in front of me before I did attack Bella. She was just plain old asking for it now.

Jacob looked at Bella and said, "Bella… can you let go of me?"

I think everyone in the room shared a look of shock with each other in that moment. Jacob always loved it when Bella hugged him. Always. There was never a moment where he didn't want one of her hugs. It was weird.

"Didn't you hear me?" Bella asked, "She attacked me."

"Well Jade and Paul said that's not what happened-"

"-It wasn't."

"It wasn't."

Jared and Emily pitched in too. I love these guys so much.

"They're just saying that!" Bella screeched. All the guys winced and Jacob said, "Let's hear the stories then."

Everyone relayed their own versions and I was zoned out until Bella started talking.

"She offered me a ride home, and then when I made a move to get outside, I bumped into her by accident after saying I'm sorry and she snapped and hit me!"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I didn't offer you a ride home, I didn't hit you, and you definitely didn't say I'm sorry after bumping into me."

Jacob looked at me and I gave him a look that said, _"Are you really going to believe the girl who you've barely known three months or the sister who's taken care of you your whole life?"_

"Bella, I'm not very sure I believe you…" Jacob said, and I smiled.

HE WAS TAKING MY SIDE AGAINST BELLA'S FOR ONCE.

"Fine then!" Bella yelled and walked out. Jacob sighed and said, "When did she get so whiny?"

We all laughed and I hugged him tightly.

* * *

I was in the hallway, exiting my chemistry class when I heard the chanting and Jared running towards me. I knew it was Paul.

I ran down the hallway, following him, and saw it was Brody, the new running back (which was Paul's old position) and Paul. They weren't fighting yet, but Brody was saying something that was pissing Paul off to no end. I handed Jared my bag and pushed through the crowd, trying to get to my werewolf boyfriend.

I grabbed Paul's arm just as he was about to throw a punch. He stopped when he saw me and I whispered to him, "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything and simply glared behind me. I turned to see Brody smirking at Paul and he said, "So now your girlfriend is gonna save you? Good thing a wuss isn't the running back anymore."

I glared at him and said, "Oh fuck off, Brody. The only reason you even have the spot on the team is because he dropped out, so you have no reason to brag."

He looked shocked that I even talked. I placed a hand on Paul's chest and said, "Babe, you got to calm down."

"He was saying that you broke up with me and that I was hitting you."

I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath saying, "You have two choices. You know them. Just know that for one, I'm not going to be here to watch."

"What Lahote? Scared?"

Paul had two decisions. He could beat Brody's ass, or walk away with me. I already knew what he was going to do.

Paul punched Brody in the face and pushed me behind him all in one move. I shook my head and pushed through the crowd to get to Jared.

"I tried," I told him as I pulled my strap over my shoulder, "He's too pissed."

Jared sighed and said, "Thanks anyways."

I shrugged and as I walked away he said, "Hey, good luck at the game tonight."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

* * *

I stood on the soccer field next to my teammates. Kim was in the crowd with Jacob and Embry. The rest of the guys couldn't be here for some meeting. It was the championship game and then there was state championship.

I was right mid-fielder. Julie, my best friend/goalie, was on the sidelines. I sighed and glanced up at the clock. Two minutes, three to two.

I popped my knuckles and the ball was passed to me, and I ran. I kicked it to Jessie, the left mid-fielder, and she passed it to the center mid-fielder. I slid by a right fullback on the opposite team, and I noticed the Sam (center mid-fielder) was glancing at me. I shook my head no, and looked at our attacking mid-fielder, Casey, who was wide open. Sam kicked the ball to Casey, and I realized as I was running behind them- their stopper was about to trip up Sam if Sam turned behind Casey which I knew she was about to do.

I pulled Sam's arm, and instead took her place and she looked at me confused and then watched in shock as I was tripped up onto my knee, straight into the ground. I gripped my knee tightly and Sam stopped beside me as the medics came. I was on my back, holding my knee to my chest.

Julie slid onto the ground next to me and as they got me on a gurney I told her, "I want Paul."

She nodded and headed over to Jacob, Embry, and Kim.

I was then loaded onto the ambulance but Sam stopped me and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want to leave this town in the future," I said as I smiled at her, "You do."

Sam watched me as I was put on the ambulance and I groaned at the bump.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV (Two weeks Later)**

Paul walked into Jade's room with coffee, and McDonald's. Jade's leg was propped up on a bunch of pillows, and she was in a hospital gown. She had blown out her knee when she had fallen and she had to have major surgery. If she ever wanted to play soccer again, then she would have to train hard.

"My knight in shining armor," Jade smiled. Paul smiled at his girlfriend as he set the bag down in front of her. He had become her "servant" ever since the game. He hated that he wasn't there when she got hurt, and he hated that he wasn't there when she got the news that she wouldn't be able to play soccer for at least two years, that left her crying for four hours straight.

Sam wouldn't let Julie in the house since they were talking about the redheaded leech, so Paul didn't know about the accident until an hour after it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_There was loud knocking and Sam went on with his boring speech._

_The knocking went on and on until Paul heard the person yell, "I KNOW PEOPLE ARE IN THERE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING, BUT PAUL- JADE IS HURT."_

_**End Flashback**_

Paul had immediately opened the door, and Julie dragged him to the hospital. Paul hadn't left her bedside since.

"How you feeling?" Paul asked Jade as he brushed some hair out of her face. She sighed and said, "Emotionally I hurt, but physically I'm numb because of the medicine."

Paul sighed and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You've said that over a billion times in the past two weeks," Jade said as she laced her fingers with her boyfriend's, "Calm down. Relax."

Paul sighed and sat down in one of the hospital chairs but Jade stopped him saying, "Now come here. I want a hug."

Paul chuckled and got up to give her a hug.

* * *

**Jade POV**

"So they're werewolves?" Julie asked as she stood at the bottom of the bed looking at me.

Jacob imprinted on Julie.

Jacob had told her everything, and she came right to me afterwards.

"Shape shifters," I corrected, "But yeah."

"You're Paul's imprint/soul mate thing?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

Julie slouched in her chair and said, "This is just so weird. It's like a world you never knew, now exists. How did you react?"

"I took it with ease," I said smiling softly at her, "But that's probably because as Chiefs' daughter you have to be a little more open minded to the supernatural."

Julie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**AN: So basically, Jacob to Jade's side over Bella's. Jade cant' play soccer anymore, and Jacob imprinted on Julie.**

**I had Julie in here for a reason. This is the reason.**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	16. I Feel a Bit Better After That Show

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- I Feel a Bit Better After That Show**

**Jade POV**

You know that moment when you're right and you get that overwhelming feeling of accomplishment? Yeah, that's what I felt right now.

Bella (ugh) had run off to go save her _precious Edward_ from killing himself. I don't really think any of the boys would've minded if she hadn't been successful.

I was currently in the recliner in Julie's house as she was spread out on the couch. We were having a… girl's day? We were watching movies and eating tons of junk food as we talked.

"So… how's Jacob treating you?" I asked as I squirted some more whipped cream in my mouth. Julie smiled and said, "He's perfect."

I smiled and shook my head saying, "You two are so in love already…"

I tossed a piece of chocolate at her and she squealed as it hit her and she said, "Why are you so mean to me?"

I grinned and said, "I'm not, you're just a girl."

"You are two, dumbass," Julie laughed. I shrugged and said, "But I'm awesomer."

Julie bust out laughing, saying, "Yeah right!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she said, "How's your knee?"

I glanced down at my leg that was wrapped up in bandages from my surgery. I had a Doctor's appointment tomorrow to get my stitches out.

I bit into a twizzler as I said, "It hurts, but that's life."

Julie smiled at me sadly as the door to her house opened. Paul and Jacob walked through the door to the living room. I looked up at Paul leaned down and kissed me. Jacob picked up Julie's feet and placed them in his lap and Paul sat on the ground in front of my feet.

"Hello there," Julie said, in shock.

"You'll get used to it," I said, "They do it a lot."

Julie nodded and said, "Good to know."

* * *

Paul pushed me into the hospital as he said, "Today is the day…"

"That I get stitches out and a giant leg brace? Yeah, fun…" I groaned as I leaned my head on the palm of my hand.

"Jade," Paul said, "I'm sorry."

"Will you stop that?" I asked him. Paul sighed and said, "Still-"

"-Just shut up," I said, "Quit apologizing."

* * *

As Paul rolled me out of the room I had a small black brace on my knee. Thank goodness it wasn't huge.

"You'll have to use crutches, but after about two maybe even sooner, you'll be able to walk again. Just keep this brace on. I'll see you in…"

"-Two weeks," I said. Mr. Sheridan, my doctor, nodded and said, "I'll see you both there."

"Course," Paul said with a grin.

Paul rolled me down the hallway and he said, "It's not as big as I thought it would be."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I thought it would be huge too."

Paul grinned and before we turned a corner, he stopped. I looked up at him and his jaw was clenched and his hands were slightly shaking.

I pried one of his hands from one of the bars and he looked down at me as I laced my fingers with his. He smiled at me and continued rolling on. He glared at someone as we passed and I realized it was Dr. Cullen.

* * *

I was on my crutches as I was in the kitchen in a black dress. It was the day of Harry's funeral. I was waiting for Jacob to come out of Dad's room after helping him get dressed.

I tried not to think of Harry dying. He was like my second Dad. I couldn't talk about it. It just wasn't possible for me.

* * *

I sat next to Paul as he held my hand. I was trying desperately not to cry. I failed- horribly.

* * *

I stood by the door swinging my car keys around my finger. I was waiting for Jacob to finish getting ready for the bonfire. Sometimes he took longer than me.

We were headed to a bonfire in honor of Harry.

I was about to yell at Jacob when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Isabella Swan.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Why has Jacob been avoiding me?" She asked immediately, glaring. I rolled my eyes and said, "How I should I know?"

"Because you took him from me," Bella said narrowing her eyes. I raised an eyebrow and before I was able to say anything, Julie's truck pulled up. Oh this was gonna be good…

"I didn't take him from you," I said, "You lost him."

"Yeah-"

"-Hey, Jade," Julie said as she walked up the steps. She stopped beside me and looked at Bella who was glaring at us and said to me, "Disheveled, greasy, brown hair, dull, lifeless, brown eyes, and has less curves than a line. Let me guess… Isabella Swan?"

I couldn't help but let a snicker out as I nodded.

"You didn't say she had a pimple on her forehead that was the size of President Roosevelt's head on Mount Rushmore," Julie said shaking her head.

"Why are you talking about pimples?" Jacob asked. Julie turned and started pushing him backwards but Bella shoved past me, pushing me on the ground which really _really_ hurt because of my knee.

Julie immediately shot towards me, seeing me holding my knee tightly to my chest as Bella said to Jacob, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Get out."

I looked at Jacob as Julie helped me stand.

"What?"

"I said get out," Jacob practically growled, "You have no respect for my sister, you have no respect for my girlfriend-"

"-This whore is your girlfriend."

Julie's eyes narrowed and I wrapped my arms around her before she could grab Bella's hair and pull. Jacob grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of the house and when she struggled, he picked her up and put her in her truck.

He then walked back over to Julie and I who had watched the whole encounter with laughter in our eyes. Jacob picked me up and put me in the backseat of my truck, and I gave him the keys as Julie got in the passenger's seat and Jacob got in the driver's seat. He quickly started her up and we were off.

* * *

As Jacob turned off the truck, Paul opened the back door of the truck to pick me up. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He held my bridal style as he walked and grinned at me.

"I missed you," I said as I played with his hair.

He kissed my head as he said, "I missed you too."

Paul sat down on the ground and I sat in-between his legs. Jacob and Julie were walking over hand-in-hand and I smiled. I looked over at Leah and Seth and frowned; they looked so torn up, thinking about it- I was the same when my mom died. I felt myself start to choke up when I thought about it.

"Hey, you okay?" Paul asked me. I nodded and snuggled farther into his chest as I said, "I was just thinking about my mom."

Paul kissed me on the head and I think every one of us turned to look at the loud orange truck that rolled into the beach parking lot next to my wonderful black truck.

I sighed knowing it was Bella.

Julie, who was next to Paul and I, scowled. Jacob wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders and Paul pulled me tighter against his chest. Sam stood up and went to talk to Billy quickly, knowing what was about to happen.

"Did you really do that?" Bella screeched as she walked towards us all. I rolled my eyes as I laid my head on Paul's arm.

"Do what? Put you where you belong?" I stated. The guys quietly chuckled; even Leah and Seth cracked a smile.

"No one asked _you,_" Bella said with her nose in the air. I shared a look with Julie that said, _"How could Jacob ever be attracted to __**that**__?"_

"Bella, I think you need to leave," Embry spoke up.

"You're not welcome here tonight," Sam said as he walked over, "This is personal business-"

"-Pack business is technically my business since it's me who she wants!" Bella screeched. All the guys simultaneously winced. I quickly stood up and said, "This is Pack business for once, you bitch. This is actual personal matters which you have no involvement in."

"Everything having to do with Victoria is my business, whore."

I stepped back as I saw Julie snap. She stood up and walked over to Bella and Julie punched her. Hard. Bella fell to the ground and she held her nose as it bled.

"They said is wasn't pack business," Julie growled, "Now get out of here, before I make you leave."

Bella scrambled to her feet and ran to her truck and quickly drove away.

"Well I feel a bit better after that show," Leah commented.

We all laughed.

* * *

******************************AN: I don't know how to write funeral scenes that well, I'm sorry.**

******************************Also, there's a new cover for the story.**

******************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	17. I'm the Oldest, You're the Sidekick

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- I'm the Oldest, You're the Sidekick**

**Jade POV**

It was just a regular day at the pack house, until Jared ran in saying something about the Cullens and a meeting at the treaty line.

"What?" I asked, confused.

I was sitting next to Paul on the couch and he had an arm wrapped around my shoulder as my knee was propped up on a pillow.

"The Cullens have called a meeting at the treaty line…" Sam said as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

"What do they want?" Jacob asked. He was spread out on the floor as Julie was on the couch next to me, upside down.

"They didn't say. All they said was that it was urgent," Jared said, "And Leech Lover's vamp?"

We all nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

"He said that Bella wanted Jade there."

I paused and looked at Jared that said, _"Did you really just say that?"_

"He said that she said that she wanted to make amends," Jared said, rolling his eyes. I scoffed and said, "When you all go tonight, tell her to kiss my-"

"-Jade you should go."

We all turned to look at Sam with looks that said, _"What the fuck?"_

"Why?"

"Because you can keep Paul calm."

"He'll be fine," I said as I smiled at my boyfriend. Paul grinned and wrapped his other arm around me saying, "See, Jade trusts me."

"That's because she's your girlfriend," Quil said.

Yeah, Quil _finally_ phased. He scared the crap out of Old Quil while doing so too. He had all the sudden got mad that he had to go to school and then there was wolf Quil.

"Shut up," I said and threw a pillow at him.

Quil laughed as he dodged the pillow, and Sam said, "But really. You should come."

"You just want me to be friends with her so I can get info on the Cullens?"

"Yes," Sam said. I rolled my eyes and said, "No, it's not worth it."

Sam sighed and said, "Fine, but come at least so Julie will have someone to talk to."

"How'd you know I was going?" Julie asked as she sat up. We all looked at her and I said, "Julie, we know you'll want to be there to make sure Bella doesn't get too close to Jake."

"Not that I would because I love you too much," Jacob said as he kissed her. I looked at Paul and said, "Is this how we act?"

Embry poked his head in-between us and said, "Yes. It's very nauseating."

Paul pushed him away and tugged me closer to him, and I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Alright," I agreed, "For Julie though."

"Yay!" Julie said with a grin and hugged me. I smiled and said, "When do we leave?"

"Midnight."

* * *

"Why did I come again?" I said as I clung to Paul. He was warm, I was freezing. He had his arms wrapped around my waist as I was curled into his chest.

Julie was in the same position with Jacob as we stood outside Emily's and said, "For me."

"I hate you," I told her as Paul let go of me to go phase.

"I love you too," Julie said with a grin.

Paul quickly bounded out of the forest and wrapped himself around me. I got warm quickly. I smiled and said, "Yeah, you're a wolfy space heater."

Paul snorted and I kissed his head.

Soon I got on his back and we were off.

* * *

I sat next to Julie on a giant rock as we watched Sam and Dr. Cullen talk. This was worse than having to watch the movie on child birth in health class, all they did was stare at each other for about five minutes and then Bella's _precious Edward _"translated" what Sam was saying in his head. Whenever he looked at Paul he cringed and looked over at me. Which made me and Julie glare at him, and Bella glare at us, then we both cracked out knuckles and Bella hid behind Edward, and then the blonde vampire smiled at us.

It was an ongoing cycle.

I was currently watching Julie play _Dr. Driving_ on her phone. As she crashed again, she cussed saying, "Damn it, I crashed again."

I giggled and Paul looked over at me and I smiled and winked at him. He gave me a wolfy grin and then looked forwards. Bella was looking at us again and I just looked back over at Julie's phone as she started playing _Subway Surfers_.

* * *

As it neared three am, the Cullens started to move around.

"When do these things normally end?" Julie asked.

We were both sitting on the ground leaning against a giant tree with our eyes partially shut.

"I don't know," I said as I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself, "I've never been to one before, and I would've rather kept it that way if you hadn't wanted me to go."

"I can't go without my sidekick!" Julie exclaimed. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she said, "What?"

"I'm the oldest- you're the sidekick."

"Fine…" Julie said as she pouted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Batman always gets wounded in battle."

"No he doesn't," Julie said, "That's Robin."

I thought about it and said, "Damn it."

"HA! So you're the sidekick," Julie said pointing a finger."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm still the oldest, so you're still the sidekick."

"Fuck."

I smiled and it faded as I saw who was walking towards us.

Bella Swan.

"Hello," Bella said.

She was being polite. Who possessed her?

Before I could say anything, Julie said, "What do you want?"

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Bella said with her nose in the air.

Never mind, no one possessed her.

"What _do_ you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and say I'm sorry-"

"-Apology not accepted," I said as I stood up. Paul was waiting in the trees for me and I could see Jacob next to him.

I made my way over to him with Julie's help and I quickly got on his back. Julie got on Jake's back and we were off.

* * *

Paul didn't take me straight home. Instead he took me to the beach. He held my hand as we walked, barefoot.

"I love you," Paul said as he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him as our hands were still interlocked.

"I love you too," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

* * *

We were at school and I was walking through the hallway. Julie was on one side of me and Kim was on the other.

"So where are the guys?" Julie asked again. I sighed and said, "For the billionth time, the Cullens called a meeting and they're going to practice today since it's sunny."

"But Jared and Paul need to be here, they're graduating in two days! Not to mention the other boys! They're gonna need to catch up," Kim said.

"That's where Emily, you two, and I, come in," I said as I stopped outside of Kim and I's lockers.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked, confused.

"We get to do their homework and tutor them."

"That's not fair!" They both said together.

"My Dad, Old Quil, Sue, and Sam asked me," I said, "I couldn't say no!"

"They have to do their own homework," Julie growled, "They won't be learning anything if they don't have it."

"They won't have time to do it," I explained, "Plus it's only for the next four days."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Kim asked. I shrugged and said, "Didn't think about it because you two were _yelling at me_."

"Sorry," They said as we headed to the lunchroom.

"And think of it this way," I said, "I do Paul's homework, plus my own."

"Why?"

"Because he distracts me from helping him do his homework, so he doesn't end up doing it, and then he's called off for patrol and then I end up doing it because I'm bored," I shrugged.

Julie sighed and said, "We need to have a talk."

* * *

**AN: I got all of those apps from my own phone. Hm.**

**I have a sinus headache, ugh.  
**

**Also, I think I'm going to change to cover. Again.**

**********************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	18. Was He Really Doing This?

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 18-****Was He Really Doing This?**

**Jade POV**

I pulled into Paul's driveway and quickly hopped out. I grabbed my heels and purse and hightailed it inside before it started pouring.

I made it inside just in time.

I heard Sarah talking and I headed into the kitchen as I slid on my heels.

"Hey Sarah!" I said, smiling.

Sarah was putting in her earrings and she smiled as she saw me.

"Hello sweetie! You look gorgeous, as always," Sarah said with a smile. I blushed and said, "Thank you, you look great."

"Thank you sweetheart," Sarah said, "Now put on your shoes."

I laughed and sat down, pulling on my heels.

"How's your knee?" Sarah asked me as I slid my left heel on. I sighed and said, "It hurts today, but I took a painkiller, so I should be fine."

As I finished putting on my right heel I said, "Where's Paul?"

"He's still getting dressed," Emily said with a roll of her eyes. I scrunched up my eyebrows and said, "Really?"

She nodded and said, "He won't admit it, but he's nervous."

Paul then came in the kitchen saying, "I'm not nervous."

He had on a white button down with dark wash jeans and his normal vans. I smiled and said, "Hey babe."

He smiled at me and said, "Hello gorgeous."

Paul pulled me up from my seat and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, but we both pulled away when there was a flash. We both turned to see Sarah with a camera in her hands, smiling at us.

"Sorry, sorry," Sarah said, "You two are just so adorable."

I blushed and Paul said, "Mom, you're making Jade turn red."

Sarah laughed and said, "She's supposed to turn green."

Paul paused, thinking about what his mom said as I said, "Nice play on the name, really. I haven't heard that one before."

Sarah laughed even harder and then looked at the clock saying, "Oh my! We need to get going, now!"

Sarah grabbed her purse and the keys to her car and headed out the door. I grabbed my bag and laced my fingers with Paul's, pulling him behind me. On the way out, I grabbed his green (it was a really dark green) robe and hat thingy and threw it over my arm. As he opened the door for me to get in the back (I insisted,) he said, "Oh I get it."

"How did you pass the test again?" I asked.

"Ha, Ha," Paul said and then kissed me.

"You'll have time to do that after you're officially graduated," Sarah scolded us. I laughed at Paul's kicked puppy expression and he got in the front quickly. Sarah pulled out of the driveway and I blew a kiss to my truck as we drove away.

* * *

"Come here," Paul said as he pulled me away from Sarah, Sam, and Emily.

"What?" I asked as we were in a secluded corner.

"I have a present for you," Paul said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"But it's your graduation," I said.

"That's not important," Paul said as he opened the box.

It was a gold letter P.

I turned around and he put it on me. I smiled and turned back around and said, "P for Paul?"

"…Yeah," Paul said with a small smile.

"I love it," I said with a smile. Paul grinned and I leaned up and kissed him.

"There you two are," Emily said as she saw us, "Paul you got to get in your spot."

Paul kissed me and I pushed him towards the seats and I tossed him his robe and hat. He winked at me as Emily pulled me over to the seats where Sarah and Sam sat. There was an empty spot next to Sarah and one next to Sam also. I sat by Sarah, and Emily sat next to Sam.

As the Valedictorian started his speech I said to Sam and Emily, "I know Paul wouldn't say it, but he's happy you two could be here."

Sam smiled at me and Emily grinned and blushed.

I felt someone grab my hand and I looked over at Sarah who was smiling at me.

"Thank you for making my little boy happy," Sarah said. I smiled and said, "I think you've got it the other way around. He's the one who made me happy."

Sarah smiled and patted my hand.

* * *

As Paul got his diploma, I was having a hard time not crying happy tears while Sarah was bawling. Sam smirked and let out a whistle. I laughed and looked at him. He grinned at me and I gave him a high-five. I saw Paul roll his eyes.

* * *

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" Sarah said as she hugged Paul. I stood next to Sam and Emily watching the two. Paul looked awkward, but comfortable as he hugged his crying Mom.

Once Sarah let go of him, Emily hugged him tightly saying, "Good job, kiddo."

Sam then gave him a man hug and Paul said, "The whistle- not cool."

Sam laughed.

When it was my turn, Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I smiled and kissed him back, but pulled away before it got too heated.

Soon Jared and Kim found their way over and I hugged Jared and congratulated him.

* * *

I smiled as I walked down the beach with Paul.

We had just gotten back from a huge graduation/pre-fight bonfire. Paul and I had left to get away with everyone, not having one second alone all night.

I was in shorts and a baggy grey sweater and Paul was in tan cargo shorts and his white button up that was now unbuttoned because he got too hot. We were both barefooted.

I leaned my head on Paul's shoulder as we stopped walking to watch the waves.

"Close your eyes," Paul said. Confused, I shut my eyes and he said, "Stay where you are."

"Not like can move. I can't see anything because my eyes are shut," I said sarcastically. I heard Paul chuckle and the sound of sand moving. After a second he said, "Alright, now, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see written in the sand:

_To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be their world._

I smiled and turned to look at Paul but instead felt my heart get caught in my throat. Paul, in all of his gorgeous glory, was on one knee with a gorgeous ring in his hand.

_Was he really doing this? Oh my… breathe, Jade! _I thought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Paul said, "Jade, I know I used to be a manwhore and I used to not give a shit about anyone or anything except my mom, but then you came and I didn't see that way anymore. You made me care for things I used to think were irrelevant in life. You changed me, for the better. I felt like my heart got ripped out when we broke up that one time," I gulped at that, "And I got you back, and I'm so lucky you took me back. But now I want to make you mine, permanently. Jade, will you marry me?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

Paul grinned and slipped the ring on my finger and he kissed me.

"I love you, Paul," I said smiling.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Didn't see that coming, did ya?**

**I changed the summary, so check it out please!**

**************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	19. Jade, Something Happened

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Jade, Something Happened**

**Jade POV**

Paul's fingers were laced with mine as we walked in Emily's the day of the battle. We hadn't told anyone of our engagement except his mom.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked in the house behind Paul and Sarah came out of the kitchen immediately saying, "DID SHE SAY YES!?"_

_I laughed and Paul said, "She probably wouldn't be here if she didn't."_

_Sarah squealed and hugged us tightly saying, "We are going to…"_

_I smiled at her enthusiasm as she listed off different things and I smiled at Paul who wrapped his arm over my shoulder. _

_**End Flashback**_

We headed into the kitchen and Emily was cooking and the guys were around the kitchen, eating various things.

"Morning!" I said cheerily.

"What's up with you?" Embry asked, "You're all cheery."

"I don't know, she's been like that since she got home last night," Jacob said, walking him with Julie right behind him.

"I'll figure it out," Julie said as she sat on Jacob's lap. He smiled at his girlfriend and Paul pulled me into his lap. He ate as I had my arm wrapped around his shoulders and I talked with Julie and Kim. Emily was cooking, trying to distract herself so we weren't going to bother her.

"Alright," Sam said, standing up, "It's time to go."

All the unimprinted guys ran out the door and Paul pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not gonna cry," I said, "Just promise me you'll come back."

"I promise," Paul said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he lifted me up. I kissed him desperately because I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you," Paul said as he headed out the door.

"I love you too," I said smiling at him. He ran into the woods and Sam, Jared, and Jacob followed quickly.

* * *

"So why are you so happy?" Julie asked me as us girls sat in the living room, watching movies and talking.

I smiled and bit my lip, looking down at my ring. It had one large diamond in the middle with two swirls of smaller diamonds around it. It probably cost Paul a fortune, but I loved it so much.

"No!" Julie said and jumped on me, "You and Paul are getting married!?"

I nodded and Kim and Emily said, "What!?"

I nodded and said, "He asked me last night."

"Aww!"

"Details, details!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "We took a walk down the beach like we always do, and he suddenly told me to close my eyes. I heard sand moving around and when I opened my eyes-"

"-He was in the middle of a heart on the ground on one knee?"

We all looked at Julie with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, continue," Julie said clearing her throat.

"Anyways…" I said, "He had written, "_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be their world."_ I then turned to look at him and he was on one knee with the ring in his hand and he said this romantic speech and…" I let out a sigh of content and the girls said, "Aww!"

"You two are perfect for each other," Emily said to me with a smile. I smiled and blushed saying, "Thanks, Em."

"We need to go dress shopping!" Kim said. Julie nodded enthusiastically and I said, "Calm down! He only asked me last night!"

"When do you want the ceremony?" Emily asked me. I sighed and said, "Personally, I want it in the Winter. I always thought that a white wedding was romantic."

"December is in four months!" Julie exclaimed, "We need to go get magazines!"

As Kim and Julie stood up and headed towards the door, I said, "If you two move one more step, I won't ask you to be my bridesmaids."

They ran over to me squealing. I sighed and turned to Emily saying, "Em would you be a bridesmaid too?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Emily said with a grin.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and the girls and I were getting worried.

Emily was cooking up a storm, Julie was kicking her soccer ball around the backyard, Kim was sitting on the swing, watching her, and I was on the porch, keeping an eye on them all as I paced.

"When are they gonna be back?" Kim asked me. I sighed and crossed my arms saying, "I don't know."

"They said they'd be back before dark," Julie said, stopping in front of us.

"Well I guess they underestimated the time?" I asked. Julie sighed and said, "I wish you could play."

"Me too," I said as I sat next to Kim, "I already miss it."

Julie sat on the other side of me and we all swung back and forth. Soon Emily joined us, and she sat in the rocking chair and we all sat in a comfortable silence.

Soon there was rustling in the woods, and we all stood up quickly. All the guys came out. All except two. Jacob and Paul.

"Where's Jake and Paul?" I asked Sam.

Sam looked nervous as he said, "Jade, something happened."

I felt agony rush over me and Julie said, "Sam, what happened?"

"Leah saw a leech and went to kill it, but it over powered her and Jacob went to take it out. The leech got his arms around him, but Paul bit the leech off of Jacob, but then the leech got his arms around Paul."

"What are you saying Sam?" I asked desperately.

"Paul's entire right side is shattered."

* * *

**AN: ...**

**************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	20. He's Strong

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- He's Strong  
**

**Jade POV**

You know that moment when you felt like crying, but you know you couldn't? Yeah, that was how I felt at the moment.

The only thought that registered in my brain was that my Paul was hurt to help that bitch, Isabella Swan. I never thought I could hate someone so much in my life.

I turned around and shot up the steps into Emily's house.

"Jade!" I heard Julie yell. I heard her follow me, but I already had my bag and my keys. I quickly got in my truck and started it up. Julie and the guys made it out of the house just in time to see me pull out of the driveway.

I went through my purse, looking for my phone. I felt it hit my hand and I leaned down to grab it. I got it and dialed Paul's house.

It rang and rang and rang. I then got the voicemail. Damn it.

I threw my phone in the passenger's seat and I gunned it to his house.

* * *

I pulled into Paul's driveway and the pain in my chest kept getting worse and worse. As I got out, Jacob caught me right as I was about to fall. I then heard the agonizing scream of my Paul. I saw Sarah by Billy, and she walked towards me and I met her half way and we hugged each other tightly.

I felt my heart constrict and my chest hurt more as Paul screamed again. Sarah and I clung tighter to each other.

* * *

I sat on the ground in-between Jacob and Julie. Jacob had an arm wrapped around me as Julie rubbed my back. Sue and Billy were comforting Sarah. As Paul screamed again, I buried my head in my hands and shook with my silent sobs.

I heard a rumbling of a truck and I looked to see Bella Swan get out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sarah asked. I was thinking the same thing.

Julie patted me on the knee and said, "I've got it."

As Paul screamed again, I pushed my head in Jacob's shoulder trying to block it out. It wasn't working.

I vaguely heard hushed arguing until Julie snapped, "You have no right to be here! You've already hurt two people; go away before you cause any more damage!"

"_**I **_didn't hurt anyone! And he's the only one hurt!" Bella protested.

"An imprint is more than just pointing out the soul-mate," Jacob said from next to me, "The imprinter and the imprintee share emotions, pain, anger, sadness, hurt, love, a strong emotion- whatever Paul feels, Jade feels."

Then Dr. Cullen came out. I looked up at him as he said, "The worst is over, he'll be alright. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will wear it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

"Thank you," Sarah said as he passed. She hugged Dr. Cullen and he was shocked to say the least. After she finished hugging Dr. Cullen turned to me and said, "He's been asking for you."

I was up and in that house faster than you could say umpaloompa.

I slowly opened his bedroom door and he sat on the bed covered in sweat; he had giant braces covering him and my heart broke again.

"You've been crying," Paul said. I sniffled and kneeled on the floor beside the bed.

"Kind of hard not to," I said sadly. Paul sighed and said, "This is not how I imagined the day would end."

Using his left hand, he wiped a tear from my cheek saying, "Don't cry. Please."

"Too late," I said with a chuckle, "At least you'll heal fast."

Paul nodded and said, "Doc said a week and a half, tops."

I smiled and said, "See."

Paul sighed and looked at me saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, brushing some hair out of his eyes, "I need to cut your hair soon."

"Yeah, it's getting a little long…" Paul sighed. I kissed him lightly and said, "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I stood up as Paul shut his eyes, and I walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind me. When it was shut, I leaned against the door with a sigh.

I headed back outside, wrapping my jacket around me tightly.

Everyone stood up from where they were sitting when I walked out.

"He's asleep," I said softly, "I think you guys should do the same."

The guys nodded and they slowly left, one by one.

I sat on the steps and Sarah sat next to me, holding my hand as Jacob loaded Dad into the truck. Normally I would help him, but right now I barely had the strength to stand.

"He's gonna be fine," Sarah said, "He's strong."

"He is," I agreed.

* * *

**AN: Kinda short, sorry.**

**************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	21. We're All Family

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- We're All Family**

**Jade POV**

I don't think I had ever been around Paul's house this much in my life.

Sarah had a full time job so she could support herself and Paul, so she couldn't stay home and take care of him. That was up to me. I cooked, cleaned, helped bathe Paul (not as bad as you think it would be,) and then have time to care of the rest of the pack that came around **a lot**.

Currently, I was in the kitchen making lunch. Jared and Jacob were here and they sat at the kitchen table. Paul was asleep at the moment, so they decided to keep me "company." Which means pick at the already finished food while it cooled down. Thank goodness it was hot and burned them every time. Sadly, with their super healing it healed fast so it didn't teach them a lesson.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it wasn't one of the boys because they would've just walked in.

"Stir," I told Jared, handing him my spoon. He stood and quickly continued what I was doing before.

"In a minute!" I yelled. I slid off my apron and wiped my hands on a towel as I headed towards the door. I opened the door and was met with Sam and Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello gentlemen," I said with a smile. I moved out of the way so they could come in, and Sam said, "Something smells good, Jade."

"My famous ravioli," I said with a grin. Carlisle headed towards the bedroom and Sam followed him.

"Dr. Leech?" Jared asked as I walked back in the kitchen. I nodded as I threw my hair up in a messy bun.

After a few minutes of silence Jacob said, "So you and Paul working on wedding ideas?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Other than white, what's the color going to be?" Julie asked, walking in. I smiled and said, "Blue."

"Blue?" Jared asked, confused. Jacob scrunched up his eyebrows and said, "Your favorite color isn't blue…"

"No, it's silver," I corrected, "But Paul's favorite color is blue, and I wanted something more than just white. Plus with all the snow in winter, it'll look nice."

"Where are you gonna have it?" Julie asked.

"We don't know yet," I shrugged, "But we both like the idea of doing it in the forest."

"Hm, not a bad idea," Sam said walking in. I smiled and said, " Thanks. Food's almost ready, so if you all wanna invite the rest of the boys-"

I was cut off by Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady walking in, and Emily trailed in last with Kim and Claire, Emily's niece and Quil's imprint.

I rolled my eyes and soon Carlisle came out saying, "He should be healed completely by tomorrow morning."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem," Carlisle said with a smile and Sam escorted him out for me.

As usual, us humans got to get food first, then I fixed a giant plate for Paul, and then walked quickly out of the kitchen.

I pushed open the door with my foot, and I felt Paul watching me as I maneuvered around then kicked the door shut.

"You get better at that every time," Paul commented as I walked towards him. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Paul said as he eyed the food. I laughed and said, "Your welcome."

I sat in a chair that I had learned over the last couple days, was very comfy. I sat crisscrossed and picked at my food while Paul devoured his.

* * *

"You okay?" Paul asked me. I looked up at him and said, "Yeah, why?"

"You don't look that great," Paul said. I smiled and said, "I'm just tired and not very hungry."

"You're nervous about something," Paul noticed. I sighed, setting my plate down and said, "Is it that obvious?"

"For other people, no, but to me, yes."

I looked out the window and said, "I'm just nervous about the wedding."

"What do you mean? Do you not want to-"

"-I still want to get married, trust me," I said, calming Paul down. He nodded, urging me to continue and I said, "When I always imagined my wedding, I always pictured my Mom right by me, helping me plan the wedding, pick out the dress… be there with me through everything, and she's not here to do that. It feels… strange."

"Your mom is always with you, Jade," Paul said, "You know that. She'll be there to help you plan the whole thing, whether you know it or not. The pack, sue, your dad, I'll be there. You got everyone to help you, babe."

I smiled and said, "I love you know that, right?"

"You'd never let me forget it," Paul smirked. I smiled and said, "Oh shut up."

* * *

Paul drove my truck into a parking spot at the beach. We both got out, and he met me on my side and he laced our fingers together as we headed down to the bonfire in Paul's honor.

Paul was completely healed this morning. Carlisle came and checked his leg, shoulder, hip, ribs, etc., and said he was completely healed. The Pack and Elders wanted to throw a bonfire and Paul was happy just to be able to get out of the bed that he would do anything.

My knee was killing me this morning so I was walking slower than normal. I guess Paul couldn't take it anymore because he picked me up and started walking. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Throughout the night, Paul did various things with his pack brothers, they played football, baseball, volleyball, everything but soccer so Jade wouldn't get upset.

"You excited?" Embry asked Paul as he threw the Frisbee to him.

"About what?" Paul asked as he threw it to Sam.

"Getting married," Quil said. Paul grinned and said, "Definitely."

Paul glanced over at Jade who had Claire in her lap and was playing with her.

"She'd be a good mom," Leah commented. Paul nodded and said, "Yeah, but she's not ready for that yet."

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked. Paul sighed and caught the Frisbee saying, "She got upset that her Mom wouldn't at the wedding, yesterday. I think she's still too scared that the same thing is going to happen to her Mom that happened to her."

"Dying? Everyone does that…" Seth said. Paul shook his head and said, "Leaving her kids behind if she suddenly dies."

"That's not going to happen," Sam said, "We'll help take care of them."

"Yeah," Jacob said, "We're all family."

"Right," Paul grinned as he looked at Jade, "Family."

* * *

**AN: I just realized I named Jade and Paul's Mom the same thing...  
**

******************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	22. Paul's the Vault That Protects You

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Paul's the Vault That Protects You  
**

**Jade POV**

I flipped through another magazine, looking at flowers, as I said, "This is useless."

"No it's not," Kim said, "This is your wedding."

"This is stupid! We can just go to the store and buy flowers for crying out loud!" I persisted.

"Flowers from the store? For your wedding? Hell no!" Julie said. I sighed and said, "Paul nor myself have money for any of this! They're asking for fifty dollars per bouquet! This is ridiculous!"

"Sweetie, relax," Sarah said as she rubbed my arm, "Everything's being taken care of."

"How?"

"We're gonna go get some drinks for everyone," Sarah said, "We'll be back in a minute."

Sarah nodded at me and I followed her into the kitchen where she went to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing different drinks.

"Paul's father called," Sarah said, not looking at me. I scrunched up my eyebrows saying, "What?"

"He heard about the wedding," Sarah sighed, leaning on the counter, "He asked to pay for everything since he just up and left when Paul was six. Said it was the least he could do."

"From what Paul told me, his Dad was…"

"Yeah, and he still is. He wants something in return," Sarah sighed, "This is where I should've asked you and Paul, but I knew that you would've started stressing like this…"

"Sarah, what did he want in return?" I asked, starting to get worried. Sarah sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but Jade… he wants to see you and Paul, and by doing that…"

I caught the gist and said, "No…"

"I'm sorry, but he wants to come to the wedding."

* * *

I was in-between Paul's legs on the couch as we watched a movie.

Sarah wanted me to tell Paul about his Dad. I told her no saying that it was her business and that she's the one who agreed to us. But somehow we made a compromise and that we were going to tell him. _Together_.

I already knew how this was going to end as Sarah walked into the room.

I grabbed Paul's beer from his hand and took a big swallow from it. I had always been a wine person, not beer. But this called for desperate measures.

Paul looked at me like I had lost my mind, but then smiled as he saw Sarah sitting down in the chair. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I said as I stood up and headed into the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and got a soda out as I heard Sarah start talking.

"Paul, someone called the house the other day…" She started. Wow, she just gets straight to the point, doesn't she?

"Who was it?" Paul asked. He sounded so happy at the moment…

I took a sip of my soda as Sarah said, "It was… Paul… it was your father."

There was a pause, and I heard movement and then Paul said, "What the hell was he doing, calling here?"

Paul always had a defense front when it came to his Dad. He left when he was only six, after physically and verbally abusing Sarah for many years. Sarah got custody of Paul and they never heard from his Dad again. Paul became the man of the house while his Mom did her best at paying the bills. Paul went down a bad road when he turned fifteen; he got into a lot of fights and slept with a lot of girls. Then only a week after his sixteenth birthday he asked me out, and as they say- the rest is history.

"He heard about the wedding," Sarah said. I knew she was probably getting nervous so I headed into the living room. Paul was sitting up, leaning forwards and looking away from Sarah as he slightly shook. The movie was paused since I left, and Sarah looked so nervous.

I sat next to Paul and he immediately slipped his hand into mine, and his shaking stopped a little. I squeezed his hand, letting him know I was right there next to him.

"How does he know about it?" Paul asked, trying to breathe evenly. I put my hand on his thigh, as Sarah said, "I don't know… I guess some of his old friends told him…"

"So he keeps in contact with them, but not his own family?" Paul growled, squeezing my hand tightly. I whimpered and Paul looked at me, worried, but I gave him a small smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist instead, pulling me into his side.

"He want to pay for the wedding…" Sarah said nervously.

Paul shocked us both as he said, "Let him."

"That's not it," I said softly. Paul looked at me confused and I said, "In return… Paul he wants to come to the wedding."

Paul grit his teeth and started to shake. I wrapped my arms around him, placing my head in the crook of his neck, and he calmed down a little. Paul wrapped his arms around me tightly as he said, "Fine. Let him see how happy we are. Without him."

Paul then put me back down on the couch, kissed me on the head, and as he headed into the backyard, he threw off his shirt and jeans. I sighed and went and sat next to Sarah as she watched him run into the woods.

"He hates me," Sarah said sadly.

I rubbed her back and said, "He doesn't hate you. He's just upset that his Dad made another entrance into his life."

"Sweetie, I don't think that's it," Sarah said chuckling. I scrunched up my eyebrows and said, "What do you mean?"

"Paul doesn't get that upset about his father anymore. He's not that affected by it. He doesn't remember me getting abused or him leaving us. He was too young. He just held a grudge because he knew that was what happened and left me alone to raise him by myself."

"Then why…"

"Because," Sarah said, turning to look at me in the eyes, "He doesn't want his father to see you."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"He's protective," Sarah said with a small smile, "Think of it this way. You're the precious diamond in very protected vault. Paul's the vault that protects you."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuun...**

******************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	23. WE HAVE A VISITOR

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 23-** **WE HAVE A VISITOR**

**Jade POV**

I was frustrated.

Kim, Emily, Julie, were shopping for bridesmaids dresses. I was sitting in a chair with my legs crossed, texting Paul, as they looked at the dresses. They couldn't decide on one they liked.

"Jade!" Speak of the devils, and they shall appear.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from my phone.

"Come help us!" Kim said to me. I sighed, standing up, saying, "Can spmeone help me?"

"Don't worry; I'm here to save the day!" I turned and saw my knights in shining armor. Also known as Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Paul.

I practically ran to Paul and he hugged me and I whispered to him, "They are nightmares."

Paul chuckled and kissed me on the forehead as we watched the couples interact. I laid my head on Paul's shoulder and he had one arm wrapped around my waist.

Paul pulled me back over to the chair, and he sat down, pulling me into his lap.

* * *

The girls had finally picked a nice pretty turquoise dress that they all agreed on, and we were in line paying when my phone started ringing. I picked it up saying, "Hello?"

"Where are you two!?" I heard Sarah's frantic voice.

"We're in line getting bridesmaids dresses," I said as Paul handed the lady that was a gold and black card that was apparently his Dad's.

"You two are supposed to be at the house, where we were going to meet the wedding planner that sets up the scenery!" Sarah said. I internally cussed and the women behind the counter were bagging up the dresses as I said, "We'll be there as fast as possible. We'll meet you at… Sue's diner? Tell her lunch is on us. I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"It's alright, sweetheart. We'll meet you there. Drive carefully."

I hung up and the girls were ready to leave. Paul was looking at me worried as I said, "We forgot we had an appointment at eleven with the wedding planner that's supposed to help us find a scenery we wanted."

"Oh crap," Paul said with wide eyes. I nodded and said, "Yeah. Your mom is taking her to Sue's diner and we'll eat lunch, and we're paying in apology of being late."

"Definitely," Paul said as he grabbed my hand and we headed out to the car. Thank goodness there were three cars.

Paul and I got in Paul's truck (that I used for the day because mine was in the shop) and Sam, Jared, and Jacob got in their cars with the girls. I waved at them, and they waved back knowing what was going on.

Paul sped through traffic as we tried getting to Sue's diner on time.

* * *

I pulled Paul in Sue's diner, right behind me. He was actually struggling to keep up with me, and I was the one in heels.

"I'm so sorry we're late," I said with a sigh, "It took longer than I thought it would with the bridesmaids dresses."

Paul made me sit in the seat that was next to his Mom, and he sat on the other side of me. The woman who sat across from us looked like she had at least a pound of makeup on, and she looked like a raccoon from all the eyeliner she wore.

"It's alright, honey," Sarah said to me with a small smile. The woman was obviously checking Paul out and I tightened my grip on his hand.

"We already ordered," Ms. I-Can-Smack-My-Gum-Louder-Than-You-Ever-Can said, "Can I have your names?"

"This is Jade, my future daughter-in-law," I smiled politely the gum smacker, "And my son, Paul."

Paul just nodded, feeling uncomfortable. He kept his arm around my shoulders, and a hand on my knee when Sue came over to take Paul and I's orders. He ordered for us and as Sue left she glanced at me saying, _"Good luck."_

I gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm Brandy Connors," Ms. Gum said, "I'll be the one helping you figure out the scenery you want for your wedding… may I ask how old you two are?"

"I'm nineteen and Paul's eighteen," I answered.

"Oh," Brandy said with a creepy smile.

"I just forgot, I needed something from the car," Sarah said, "I'll be back."

She left the table and Paul told me, "I've got to run to the bathroom, I'll be back."

Oh he better hurry.

As soon as Paul was in the restroom and Sarah was out of the diner, Brandy turned to me and said, "So what'd you do, little Ms. Perfect?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows and said, "What?"

"You can drop the act," Brandy sneered, "I know what you're doing."

I was so confused.

"Please elaborate," I said. Brandy looked confused so I said, "Please explain."

"You pushed him into this marriage didn't you? You only want him for how he looks and not how he acts, right?"

Whoa whoa whoa, back the **fuck **up.

"I didn't pressure him into anything, he asked me to marry him. Not the other way around," I said trying to stay calm. I was failing, but I should get points for trying.

"Then you pressured him into the future right? Bullying is wrong-"

"-I don't know what you're talking about, but you can stop it."

"Oh please," Brandy said as she rolled her eyes, "Don't play innocent. You've probably fucked more guys than a prostitute and he's all innocent-"

I snapped and stood up saying, "Look, _Brandy,_" I sneered her name, "I don't care what you think you know because it's _**all wrong**_. I haven't "fucked" anyone in my life. I didn't push Paul into this marriage, he asked me, and there is no act, this is how I am."

I turned and saw Sue grinning at me, Sarah holding back a laugh, and Paul was smiling at me.

"You haven't changed a bit, Jadey," I heard. I knew that voice. I turned back around and saw Paul's older cousin, Lindsey. She was "Brandy." She was currently taking off the makeup and she was spitting out her gum.

I grinned and we met each other halfway as she hugged me.

"I forgot you went to acting school," I laughed. Lindsey shrugged and said, "I'm just awesome that way."

I laughed and said, "You definitely are."

* * *

I pulled Lindsey into the pack house behind me. Paul was behind us laughing. I was determined to see if any of the boys would imprint on Lindsey.

I pulled her behind me into the kitchen where I knew the boys were and I said, "WE HAVE A VISITOR!"

"Oh, fresh meat," I heard Jared joke. I rolled my eyes and moved so the guys could see Lindsey and said, "Guys, this is Lindsey, Paul's cousin and one of my best friends."

As I looked at all of the guys I couldn't help but grin as I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist.

Embry had imprinted.

* * *

**AN: I rewrote this chapter five times, and finally decided to just use the first version of it. *sigh***

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	24. This is My Father, Colton

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Colton**

**Jade POV**

I sighed as the woman brought in another set of dresses. I was looking for a wedding dress and it proves to be harder than it looks on TV. I wanted to pull my hair out. I had gone through eight dresses and I was getting stressed. Kim, Emily, Sarah, Julie, and Lindsey were outside in the waiting room.

As I slipped on the newest dress, I sighed. This wasn't the one either. I shook my head the woman and she said, "Why don't you come with me this time?"

I nodded and followed her out of the room still in the giant princess gown. The girls gasped and I said, "This isn't the one. I'm following the leader."

They nodded and sighed. I was still looking around and I couldn't find anything. I sighed and said, "This is useless."

I then spotted a beautiful dress. It was lace-trimmed, was strapless, and had decorative beads everywhere. I smiled and said, "This is it."

The sales associate smiled and said, "I'll grab it."

True to her word, the associate grabbed the dress and followed me back into the room. I slid off the giant gown and slid on the white dress. It was beautiful. I nodded and said, "This is it."

I walked out of the room carefully and all the girls gasped.

"Jade, you look gorgeous," Kim said with a grin. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"That's the one," Julie said nodding, "That's it."

I smiled and Lindsey said, "Spin around."

I did as I was told and Sarah said, "You're stunning, Jade."

I blushed and Julie dialed on her phone saying, "I'm calling Jake to get him over here with the guys- excluding Paul."

I smiled and she said, "Jake, she found the dress. You have to see it. It looks gorgeous on her… Alright."

She smiled and hung up saying, "He'll be here in a few."

I grinned and twirled around in a circle. I loved the dress so much. Soon I heard the familiar whoops of the boys and I said, "I'm so nervous."

The associate smiled and said, "It's worse on your wedding day."

I sighed and said, "Nice to know."

The woman smiled and laughed and I licked my lips anxiously. I heard, "Whoa."

"Damn."

"You look stunning, sis," Jacob said, "Mom would've loved to see you in this."

At that a few tears escaped and he said, "Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry… I can't get over how good you look in that."

I laughed and Sam nodded and said, "It suits you."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What does that mean?"

"It means you look stunning," Emily said. I giggled and said, "Nice save, Em."

Emily nodded and said, "I try."

I smiled and said, "Alright, I'm gonna get it."

I felt my eyes widen when I looked at the price. That's a **lot** of zeros. Sarah immediately calmed me saying, "Sweetie, we're not paying for it, remember? Paul's father is."

I nodded and said, "Right. Yeah, gotcha."

I couldn't help but feel nervous though as we were in line. I handed the woman the card and she slipped it through and smiled at me and said, "I hope you have a nice wedding day."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

We would be coming back for the fitting a week before the actual wedding. I asked Sarah to keep it in her house so Paul wouldn't see it. She said of course and I headed back home to my house to see Dad and cook dinner. I was going to surprise him with the dress too.

When I stepped inside my house I was greeted by yelling. What in the world… I followed the yelling and saw Paul standing in a corner, practically shaking and when he saw me he relaxed but immediately pushed me behind him. I had a hand on his arm and said, "What's going on?"

Dad sighed and I noticed the tall man who looked like an older version of Paul, and I got very nervous all the sudden.

"Jade, this is my father, Colton." Paul growled.

* * *

**********************************************AN: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wanted it to be a cliff-hanger.  
**

**********************************************BTW I have a new story up called Magnetic. It's a Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover. If you check it out it'd mean the world to me. :)**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	25. Step-Mother, Leanna

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Step-Mother, Leanna**

_**Previously:**_

_**When I stepped inside I was greeted by yelling. What in the world… I followed the yelling and saw Paul standing in a corner, practically shaking and when he saw me he relaxed but immediately pushed me behind him. I had a hand on his arm and said, "What's going on?"**_

_**Dad sighed and I noticed the tall man who looked like an older version of Paul and I got very nervous all the sudden.**_

"_**Jade, this is my father," Paul growled.**_

**Now:**

**Jade POV**

I had no idea what to do or say, so I said the one thing you always say when you first meet someone new.

"Hi," I said simply.

Paul pulled me into his chest, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist. Right now we probably looked like one of those couples you see in the movie; the strong handsome man who's hot and buff as hell and the damsel in distress in a dress and heels. That's what we probably looked like at the moment.

Colton smiled and said, "Why don't we all go out for dinner tonight? I'll pay of course. I'll meet you at Paul's at seven."

Colton then walked out of the house not saying a word. Paul held me tightly until I winced and said, "Babe, too tight."

Paul immediately let go of me and said, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him and said, "Relax, baby. I'm fine."

Paul sighed and hugged me softly saying, "You don't have to go to this, you know?"

I nodded and said, "What kind of fiancée would be if I didn't come with you to help you stand up to your no good, jackass of a father?"

Paul chuckled and leaned down, kissing me, saying, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

As I sat in the living room on the couch, with my legs crossed, next to Paul who had a hand on my knee, we waited nervously. Sarah was in the kitchen, pacing. She was invited too, but Paul had convinced her to stay home.

When there was a knock at the door, Paul got it. Sarah stayed in the kitchen. We didn't need Colton seeing her _**just**_ yet. I stood up slowly and Paul held his hand out for me and I laced my fingers with his.

As we walked down the sidewalk quietly we encountered Jacob and Julie. Julie hugged me tightly and Jacob man-hugged with Paul.

"… Dad," Paul looked like he had to force that name out, "This is Jacob, Jade's younger brother."

Jacob looked between us three and Julie whispered in my ear, "Dad?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that's Paul's Dad."

"They look exactly alike," Julie said as Jacob and Colton talked, Paul putting in his opinion every now and then.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Except Colton has more grey hair and doesn't have any wrinkles."

Julie smirked and said, "People who smile have wrinkles. People who don't smile, don't have any wrinkles."

I nodded and said, "That makes more sense now."

She nodded and soon our arms were linked as we walked down the street following the two men and my brother. Colton had invited Jacob and Julie along too. Maybe so it wouldn't be as awkward. Who knows? Anyways, as we made it to the restaurant, Paul's hand was laced with mine and Jacob had an arm wrapped around Julie's waist. Colton was walking ahead of us.

As we walked in, there was a blonde woman who looked so fake it wasn't even funny. She was in a short, sparkly, red dress, and tall heels. I felt too clothed now, it that makes sense. Paul hooked one of his hands in the back pocket of my jeans as she kissed Colton. And when I mean kissed, I don't mean a cute, short, meaningful kiss like Paul and I do- I mean full on lust full, dry humping each other kiss. It was very nauseating.

I turned and looked at Paul instead. The sight was much better. Turns out he had been looking at me. I smiled at him and kissed his jaw and he leaned down and kissed my head. I turned back and they were still at it; I think some of Colton's buttons were undone. I felt something come up so I looked over at Jacob and Julie who looked like they were debating to leave. Don't worry, I was thinking it and I don't think Paul would mind coming with me.

Then they stopped. Thank goodness.

The woman fixed her hair and Colton turned to us (me and Paul) and said, "This is your step-mother, Leanna."

Paul went into shock but then said, "Um… nice to meet you?"

He made it come out sounding like a question. Don't worry, I would question it too.

The woman smiled at me and said, "You must be Jade."

I nodded and said, "That's me."

"You're so bland sweetheart," She said, "You need some color."

I was tan… isn't that color?

I saw Paul grit his teeth as she continued to criticize my clothing, how I looked, my hair, etc. When she was done I was a person full of two times more insecurities than I had before. Great night so far…

Paul pushed me slightly behind him and I headed towards the bathroom. Julie followed me and Paul looked like he was about to kill someone as he looked at my face.

I went into the bathroom and put my head in my hands. I then went and washed my hands- repeatedly.

Julie watched from the doorway and said, "She's wrong, you know? You're gorgeous and you look great. Plus you are definitely not bland. At all."

I smiled a small smile and said, "Thanks."

Julie smiled and hugged me saying, "I think we should go get Paul and Jacob and get them out. I think they might kill someone if they're left alone anymore."

I nodded and I followed her out of the restroom to see Colton yelling at Paul. What the fuck. Paul was shaking and I immediately went to Paul's rescue and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stopped shaking and I leaned my head on his back. Without saying anything, I pulled him behind me out of the restaurant. Julie followed me doing the same thing with Jacob.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm thankful for you all that read this and give me nice reviews. You guys inspire me to write :)**

**********************************************Also, I have a new story up called Magnetic. It's a Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover. If you check it out it'd mean the world to me. :)**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	26. Only Ones There

**Summary: "I knew I loved him," Jade said as she stood up, "But I didn't realize how much I did, until he was gone. I didn't know I could ever love someone as much as I love him. Now he's gone and I feel… empty." Paul/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Only Ones There  
**

I looked down nervously in the mirror at my hair and makeup. I felt my throat starting to constrict, and my breathing start to increase. I was a having a panic attack. On my wedding day. Damn it.

"J-Jacob!" I yelled and my little brother immediately walked into the room. He saw me and walked over quickly, wrapping me up in his arms. I was panicking. I had all these doubts going through my head and I voiced them, saying, "What if he isn't at the end of the altar? What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't love me anymore-" Jacob cut me off by saying, "-Jade, calm. Down. Paul is in his room getting dressed, I just saw him. He did not change his mind, and of course he loves you. Remember, he's been dealing with these panic attacks all week?"

I nodded as I remembered.

"_**Are you sure you want to do this? What if you don't like it?" I asked Paul as we sat on the couch. He looked over at me and said, "Jade, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And of course I'll love it. I helped you, remember?"**_

I nodded and said, "Is he-" Jacob cut me off by saying, "-He's panicking just as much as you are."

I looked down at my engagement ring, and said, "Is the devil and his bride here?" I was talking about Colton and Leanna. They had invited us for dinner again, but Paul had declined for me, saying we were working on last minute wedding planning. I love him so much.

* * *

**Paul POV**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said as I sat down on the bed in Sam's house. We decided to have the reception here since we all knew where it was (only close family and friends were coming,) and because the wedding was going to be held only a few feet from his house. Emily was ecstatic when we asked, so Sam couldn't say no.

"Relax," Jared said as he came out of the bathroom in a tux, "You two will be married, and be off on your honeymoon in no time."

I sighed and Sam tossed me my shirt, saying, "Get dressed. You got half an hour until you're getting married."

I sighed and slipped on my shirt, and was in the middle of buttoning it when Jacob came in, saying, "She's a ball of nerves. She almost started crying because she was so nervous. Thankfully, the girls walked in just about then."

I finished buttoning my shirt and said, "Alright, that's it. I don't care about fucking traditions."

I walked out of the room, and saw Julie, Kim, and Emily walk out. They all sighed when they saw me and Emily said, "Please calm her down."

"Please," Kim and Julie begged. I nodded and said, "What do you think I came here for?"

I opened the door, and slipped in. I saw Jade in the bathroom. She wasn't dressed and she looked to only have her hair done. I smiled and knocked on the door, saying, "Hey."

She turned and saw me. She smiled and ran towards me, hugging me around the waist. I smiled and picked her up slightly, saying, "You're freaking everyone out with your panicking."

She sighed and said, "I can't help it. You're perfect, and I'm… me."

I pulled away from her, cupping her face in my hands and said, "You are perfect. Especially to me."

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"I love you, so much. I'm not backing out of this," I said as I hugged her tightly. She gripped the back of my shirt tightly, and said, "I love you too. I'm not backing out either."

"Good," I said as I kissed her on the head, "Now that you know that I'm not leaving, will you stop panicking?" She nodded and I said, "Good. I'll be waiting at the end of the altar."

"I'll see you then," Jade said, and I winked at her. Just as I was about to open the door, she grabbed my hand, pulling me back, and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back. As we pulled away, she said, "Sorry, had to."

I chuckled and said, "I'm glad you did." I turned and headed for the door, but I turned back around and said, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**Jade POV**

I smiled as Paul shut the door behind him. As soon as he left, the girls walked back in and Julie said, "You better now." I nodded.

"Good, let's get you into your dress," Emily said with a smile. I nodded and Kim headed for the closet, where my dress was hanging. Julie helped her take it out as I took off my robe. They all helped me get it on, and Julie said, "You look gorgeous."

"Stunning."

"Wonderful."

"…Wow," We heard. I turned and saw Dad standing there. I smiled and said, "Hey, Dad."

Dad rolled over to me and said, "Sweetheart, you look gorgeous."

I blushed and said, "Thanks."

Then Rachel and Rebecca walked in with their husbands. Rebecca got married as soon as she turned eighteen to her husband, Solomon. Rachel only got married six months ago in Vegas to her boyfriend of six years, Connor. They all looked adorable.

"Jade, you look great," Rebecca said to me with a smile. I blushed and said, "Thanks. Everyone keeps telling me that, but it's weird because I feel like a little girl about to walk down the aisle to her Prince Charming."

"Paul is your "Prince Charming"," Emily told me with a smile. I nodded and said, "He's perfect."

"Awww," Rebecca and Rachel said. I blushed and said, "Is it time to go, or…" Rachel nodded and said, "It's time."

We all went into the kitchen, and we saw Jacob, Jared, and Sam. Emily stood next to Sam, Julie next to Jacob, and Kim next to Jared. I let out a breath of air and said, "This is nerve wracking-" Julie cut me off by saying, "-No more panic attacks!"

I laughed and said, "Wasn't even thinking about it."

"Good," Kim said, letting out a sigh. Rebecca took Solomon's hand and they both went to go take their seats. Rachel did the same with Connor, but told me, "You'll be fine."

I smiled at her and then Kim and Jared went down the aisle first, then Julie and Jacob, and then Sam and Emily. Then the bride's music started, and I squeezed Dad's hand and he said, "I can't believe I'm giving my last little girl away."

I smiled at him and said, "I'll always be your little girl, daddy."

As I walked down the aisle, all I could see was Paul and his wide grin. It was like we were the only ones there.

* * *

**AN: It's coming close to the end :(**

**************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	27. That's Normal For Me Now

**I don't own anything but Jade and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "Jade, I know I used to be a manwh**e and I used to not give a sh*t about anyone or anything except my mom, but then you came and I didn't see that way anymore. You made me care for things I used to think were irrelevant in life. You changed me, for the better." Paul/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 27- That's Normal For Me Now  
**

Paul and I had just escaped the reception for the wedding, wanting a few minutes to ourselves. I smiled as we walked down the beach, hand-in-hand. I had changed out of my wedding dress, into a nice teal dress that had a small slit on the side so I could move easier. Paul was in his black slacks, and white button down, but the buttons were now unbuttoned because he got too hot. Our fingers were laced together, and we just enjoyed each other's company.

"By the way, you looked stunning in your wedding dress," Paul whispered in my ear. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed me on the head, and I said, "Did you ever think we would end up like this? You being able to turn into a giant wolf, knowing I was going to be yours forever and ever."

Paul shrugged and said, "Half and half."

"What does that mean?" I asked him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He smiled down at me and said, "I didn't know I would turn into a giant wolf, but I did know that you would be mine forever and ever."

"How so?" I asked. Paul smiled and said, "After my graduation, wolf or not, I was going to propose to you."

I smiled and said, "Really?"

He nodded and said, "I had it all planned. I had to change a few things cause of the wolf thing, but not everything goes according to plan."

I laughed and said, "Good point."

* * *

Paul and I spent the next two months exploring Europe. We spent a lot of time in England and France since I loved the two countries. It was easy for me to communicate with people since I learned French in high school. Sadly, since I was still only a Junior and we had our honeymoon over the summer, we had to go back so I could finish my last year.

As Paul and I got off the plane from England, our hands were laced, and I was talking excitedly about all the things we did. My most favorite memory though, had to be when we got our tattoos together. He got a tattoo that says, "I love her" on his left wrist and I got "I love him" on my right wrist. So whenever we held hands, they were on the same side.

Paul got the luggage as I went and searched for Julie and Jacob- our ride home. Paul and I had already bought a house before the wedding. The pack was supposed to help move in the furniture, we had also bought, while we were on our honeymoon. Julie, Emily, Sarah, and Kim were going to be supervising. I just hoped they had it done.

I spotted my super tall brother, and grinned. I yelled, "JACOB!"

He turned and saw me. He grinned and picked me up saying, "I missed you! You're never leaving me for that long. Ever again."

I smiled and said, "I'll try not to."

I heard footsteps, and then Julie's voice say, "Put her down! I wanna hug her too!"

I giggled as Jacob put me down, and I wrapped my arms around my best friend saying, "I missed you too, Julie."

I felt an arm slip around my waist as I pulled away, and I leaned into Paul's side. Jacob did the same with Julie and said, "We should get going. Emily's preparing this huge meal since you two came home today."

I laughed as we walked towards the car and said, "Jacob, every meal with the guys is huge."

Paul laughed as Jacob said, "Good point."

* * *

Over the next couple months, I went back to school and got my graduate degree while Paul got a job at Sam's construction company that he had, part time. They all still phased, and with it, the imprints didn't age either.

I got pregnant only two months after I got out of high school. Thank goodness I was just planning on getting a degree to be the gym coach at the high school so it was pretty easy to do classes while I was pregnant.

Nine months later, Paul and I had a baby boy name Brent. He grew up happy and healthy until the age of two when I got pregnant again. I had a miscarriage six months into the pregnancy when I had medicine for a cold that my doctor said was "perfectly fine" for me even though I was pregnant. He was dead wrong, and a week after taking it I ended up having severe stomach pains, and I went to the doctor and that's when they told me I wasn't going to have my little baby girl. Paul and I sued the doctor and we won.

Thankfully a year later, I got pregnant again, and had two girls. Phoebe and Paige.

Jacob proposed to Julie right after he graduated high school like Paul did to me. They had two healthy baby boys named Connor and Austin.

Jared had actually proposed to Kim while Paul and I were on our honeymoon. They got married two years later and had two sets of twins. Both fraternal boy and girls named Lucas, Anna, Madison, and Aiden.

Sam and Emily got married last after everyone, surprisingly, even though they were already engaged before everyone. They only had one baby girl named Emma.

Embry, sadly, never imprinted. But he did get married to a girl named Sophia. They have three boys named Mason, Ethan, and Noah.

Quil is still dating Claire. He's in his mid-twenties while she's nineteen now.

We never heard from Colton or Leanna ever again, nor Bella or the Cullens. Which everyone was thankful for. The Cullens mysteriously moved out right after Bella got married to Edward, and the rumor was that she died from some tropical disease on their honeymoon, even though only the pack and the imprints knew the truth- she was a vampire. Colton and Leanna just disappeared after the wedding. We didn't bother searching after Paul knew **even more** that his father was an asshole and his wife was a judgmental bitch.

All in all, we had our happy and sad moments- one time Paul and I almost got divorced three months after the miscarriage, but we went to counseling and got over the heartbreak. We all lived happy, long lives. There were no more vampires except the exception of a stray one coming into the reservation, but they were killed as quickly as they came.

My life was as normal as possible for being married to a shape-shifter and being his imprint. But that's normal for me now.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: And that's it. I tied it up as best as I could, but this is the end of Jade and Paul's story.**

**Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, following, (etc.)**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
